La fic dont VOUS êtes le héros
by Racoonims
Summary: Deviens tour à tour digne descendant d'Albus Dumbledore, amante secrète de Bill Cipher, ou même l'humain préféré d'Aphrodite grâce à La Fic Dont Vous Êtes Le Héros !
1. Introduction au reader insert

Bonjour à tous ! Grande adepte du reader insert (j'en lis beaucoup en anglais sur Tumblr), je me suis rendue compte que cette sorte de fic était assez peu répandue parmi les fics françaises. J'ai donc décidé de publier quelques reader insert de temps en temps, en m'adaptant aux demandes, s'il y en a. J'écrirais majoritairement des reader insert sur les web-shows français (je suis une GRANDE fan de SLG, par exemple ), mais également sur Harry Potter, Gravity Falls et beaucoup d'autres fandoms, je tenterais d'en faire pour tous les goûts :)

Si vous souhaitez un sujet particulier, avec un personnage particulier, n'hésitez pas à me demander par message privé, ou en review sous cette fic, je serais ravie d'écrire ce que vous voulez !

Concernant le vocabulaire, il est assez simple à maitriser lorsqu'on y est habitué. Je n'écrirais pas de prénoms spécifiques pour les reader insert à venir, le principe d'un reader insert étant justement que tout le monde puisse s'identifier au protagoniste de l'histoire. Voici les quelques mots à connaitre :

y/n : your name, il suffit de remplacer ces lettres par votre prénom ou votre surnom

y/l/n : your last name, remplacez par votre nom de famille

e/c : eye color, il faut remplacer par la couleur de vos yeux

h/c : hair color, remplacez ces lettres par la couleur de vos cheveux

S'il s'agit d'une fic spécifique, je préciserais les termes spécifiques, comme le y/h pour your house, qui ne s'utilise qu'en cas de fic sur Poudlard.

Voilà, je pense avoir tout dit :') Si vous avez des questions ou des suggestions, je vous invite à me les laisser par review ou en message privé ;) En ce qui me concerne, j'ai déjà beaucoup d'idées à écrire, j'espère que vous aimerez lire ces reader insert autant que j'aime les écrire ! :)


	2. LFDVELH 1 (SLG)

**LFDVELH 1 : Etre la seule personne capable de calmer le Geek**

\- Mathieu, où est le Geek ?

Tu fronces les sourcils en levant la tête de ton magazine. Il est quatre heures vingt, le Geek aurait dû venir prendre son goûter depuis une vingtaine de minutes... Tu t'étais vraiment attachée à la personnalité la plus sensible de Mathieu, qui te considérait presque comme sa grande soeur. Tu savais que le Patron s'en prenait très souvent à ton ami, ce qui te brisait vraiment le coeur. Comment pouvait-on s'en prendre à quelqu'un d'aussi mignon et innocent ?

\- Je ne sais pas, y/n, il doit jouer à la PS4, je pense.

Mathieu lève à peine les yeux de son montage pour te répondre, ce qui te fait soupirer. Accaparé par son travail, ton ami a beaucoup moins de temps à accorder à sa famille.

\- Et louper le goûter ? Tu le connais, ça ne lui arriverait jamais...

Le schizophrène hausse les épaules, continuant de monter sa nouvelle vidéo.

\- Va voir, au pire ? Il est toujours content de te voir !

Tu ne peux t'empêcher de sourire à la phrase de Mathieu, et tu hoches la tête.

\- T'as raison, je vais aller voir. Bon courage pour le montage !

\- Merci !

Tu poses ton magazine sur la table, pose ta tasse de café dans le lavabo, et monte les escaliers. Tu t'arrêtes quelques secondes pour caresser Wifi, qui vient se frotter à ta jambe, puis tu toques à la porte de ton petit frère de coeur. Aucune réponse. Tu fronces les sourcils, inquiète, et toques trois nouveaux petits coups contre la porte. Il te répond par un petit " C'est qui ? " tremblant.

\- C'est y/n, je peux entrer, Geek ?

\- Oui...

Tu tentes d'actionner la poignée de la porte, et te rends compte qu'elle est fermée à clé. Très inhabituel pour le Geek, qui est plus du genre à chercher les "Free Hugs" que la solitude. Tu entends les grincements de son lit lorsqu'il se lève, et c'est ton ami qui vient t'ouvrir la porte, les yeux gonflés et les joues rougies. Tu le prends automatiquement dans tes bras, caressant son dos pour le consoler. Il fond de nouveau en larmes, et tu te contentes de le serrer contre toi, avant de demander :

\- Pourquoi tu pleures ? C'est le Patron ?

Il ne peut pas répondre, ses sanglots étant trop violents pour que la réponse soit compréhensible. Tu le sens néanmoins hocher la tête contre ton épaule trempée de larmes, et tu attends patiemment qu'il ne se calme un peu. Au bout d'une petite minute, tu lui tends un mouchoir, qu'il prend, tremblant.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

Il hoche la tête, s'éloignant quelques secondes pour jeter le mouchoir dans sa poubelle, tandis que tu fronce les sourcils, inquiète pour lui. Quelque soit la chose que le Patron avait ôsé lui faire, il en prendrait pour son grade. Tu détestais qu'on s'en prenne à quelqu'un d'aussi gentil que le Geek. Tu poses quelques boitiers de jeux du lit pour t'asseoir sur son lit, tapotant le bord pour qu'il fasse de même. Il s'asseoit à tes côtés, et tu souris gentiment, continuant de lui caresser le dos.

\- C-C'est le Patron, il est v-venu dans ma chambre...

Tu te mords la lèvre. Pitié, que ce pervers n'aie pas touché au Geek...

\- E-Et il a a tenté de me f-faire du mal... Parce que j'ai renversé du jus d'orange sur sa collection d-de films en allant chercher W-Wifi dans sa chambre... Il était très énervé, et ...

Ton petit frère de coeur continue de renifler, les yeux dans le vide.

\- Alors il a v-voulu me "donner une c-correction", et il a essayé de me frapper, mais Tatiana, son a-amie, l'a appelé, et il est parti... Il n'a pas eu le temps de me faire beaucoup de m-mal, mais j'ai peur qu'il revienne me frapper quand il reviendra à la maison...

Il relève la manche de son haut de pyjama Mario, et tu peux clairement distinguer la marque des doigts du Patron. Tu te retiens de soupirer de soulagement, ce criminel n'a rien fait de traumatisant à ton protégé... Il pointe la marque des doigts de l'autre main, reniflant.

\- Y/n, est-ce-que tu penses qu'il va revenir ?

Oui.

\- Non, Geek, voyons ! Je suis sûre qu'il aura oublié quand il reviendra !

Le Geek leva un sourcil à travers ses larmes, ne te croyant pas une seule seconde. Te connaissant sur le bout des doigts, il savait exactement quand tu mentais, et vice-versa. Et puis, vous parliez du Patron, l'homme le plus rancunier que vous connaissiez... Ton ami se remet à renifler, visiblement vraiment secoué par la visite du Patron.

\- Non, il va revenir, et ça va être encore pire, et tu seras rentrée chez toi, et Mathieu sera trop fatigué et manquera trop de sommeil pour réagir, et les autres s'en moqueront je suis sûr... Et le Patron sait défoncer une porte... J'ai peur...

\- Hé, hé, calme toi, ça va aller ! Viens là !

Tu ouvres tes bras pour que le Geek s'y réfugie, tremblant. Tu le serres contre toi, caressant ses cheveux pour le calmer. De loin, on aurait pu vous prendre pour un couple, mais c'était bien une relation fraternelle que vous aviez. Et puis, Mathieu t'avait expliqué que le Geek avait l'âge mental d'un enfant de douze ans. Bien trop jeune pour toi ! Tu lui souris, tentant d'avoir l'air rassurée.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je ne travaille pas demain non plus, je peux rester dormir avec toi, si ça peut te rassurer ? Mathieu a gardé les sacs de couchage qu'on avait acheté pour aller camper, tu te rappelles ? Je lui en demanderais un, et on passera la nuit à jouer, ça te tente ?

Tu étais en réalité terrifiée par l'idée même que le Patron ne puisse s'en prendre à lui, étant incapable de te battre, mais il fallait que tu restes pour le Geek. Et puis, tu avais vu à quel point son regard s'était illuminé lorsque tu avais mentionné la soirée jeux vidéos. Si cette soirée pouvait le calmer, alors tu resterais. Il était hors de question que le Patron ne s'en prenne encore à ton ami.


	3. LFDVELH 2 (HP)

**Imagine 2 : Tu es la dernière enfant des Weasley et tu n'es pas répartie à Gryffondor  
**

Tu te mords la lèvre, entourée de tous les autres Première Année. Tu es trop petite pour voir au loin, mais tu devine que tous tes frères et soeurs tentent de t'apercevoir au milieu de la foule. Ils sont tous à la table des Gryffondor, que tu rejoindras sans doute toi aussi. Après tout, vous êtes une famille ne comportant que des Lions, alors tu en seras également. Tu inspires profondément pour te calmer. Fred t'a raconté que la Répartition est une épreuve extremement douloureuse et qu'il n'était jamais parvenu à s'en remettre. Il t'a même montré la cicatrice qu'il en a tiré. Et même si Ginny a tenté de t'apaiser, tu ne peux t'empêcher d'être anxieuse, redoutant les épreuves que tu vas devoir affronter. Il t'a parlé de sirènes, de dragons, de trolls, et même d'un mage noir à affronter à la fin... Terrifiant.

Tu resserres ta cape noire autour de tes épaules, frissonnant. Le château était si froid...

En plus, tu ne connais personne parmi les élèves de ton âge. Tu as bien vu Harry Potter au Chaudron Baveur peu avant la rentrée, mais il est bien plus âgé que toi. Le groupe continue d'avancer, et une femme assez âgée se présente. Tu apprends qu'il s'agit de la directrice des Gryffondor. Ta future directrice de maison a l'air très sévère...

C'est le Choixpeau, une espèce de Chapeau Magique rapiecé dont Ron t'a brièvement parlé ce matin, qui vient présenter chaque maison, dont tu connais déjà les caractéristiques. C'est les paroles de Bill qui te reviennent. Il t'a écrit, dans l'une de ses lettres, qu'il ne "te parlera plus jamais" si tu atterris ailleurs qu'à Gryffondor. Tu sais très bien qu'il plaisante et qu'il t'aimera comme tu es, mais ne peut pas rester totalement sereine non plus.

La directrice de maison revient, et annonce qu'elle fera monter les élèves de Première Année sur un tabouret, devant tout le monde, pour porter le Choixpeau et ainsi se faire répartir. Ainsi, pas de mage noir à terrasser pour entrer à Poudlard ? Tu tueras les jumeaux plus tard... En particulier Fred et son sourire en coin...

Elle annonce que vous passerez tous par ordre alphabétique. Super, cela veut dire que tu passeras dans les dernières... Tu aurais préféré en être débarrassée le plus vite possible... Vous avez tellement avancé que tu peux t'arrêter sur tous les membres de ta famille. Ron est assis, et tu te rends compte que Harry n'est pas à ses côtés... Peut-être qu'ils se sont disputés ? C'est Ginny qui semble te remarquer la première, elle lève la main pour te saluer avec un grand sourire. Tu réponds à son signe d'un geste mal assuré, Percy t'adressant un sourire très formel. Les jumeaux te pointent du doigt sans aucune discrétion, donnant des coups de coude à l'un de leurs amis qui t'observe aussi.

Toute cette attention est si gênante... Tu baisses les yeux et tente de te reprendre tes esprits, McGonagall appelant Botier, Camille à aller s'asseoir. Tu observes les autres élèves êtres répartis. Un Gryffondor, puis un Serdaigle, puis encore un Gryffondor, deux Serpentards, un Serdaigle... Tu comptes les élèves défiler pour te calmer, et tu attends patiemment ton tour.

Puis ton tour vient. C'est la directrice des Gryffondor qui t'appelle, prononçant ton prénom d'une voix claire.

\- Weasley, y/n !

Tu avances, te mordant la lèvre de stress. Si seulement tu pouvais te réfugier chez toi, dans ta chambre... Et ils s'attendent tellement à ce que tu sois répartie à Gryffondor... Jamais tu ne pourrais leur avouer que tu te sens plus Aigle que Lion, cela décevrait tellement Fred et George, et tes parents. Ta mère avait déjà brodé un marque page rouge et or pour l'occasion, sûre de ta répartition.

\- Asseyez-vous, Miss Weasley.

C'est la voix de McGonagall qui vient te sortir de tes pensées, et tu te rends compte que tu n'avais plus bougé après être arrivée devant le vieux Choixpeau. Oh, tu pouvais entendre les ricanements bruyants des jumeaux d'ici... Tu t'asseoies sur le petit tabouret de bois, applatissant tes longs cheveux roux avant que la directrice des Gryffondor ne pose le Choixpeau sur ta tête. Tu le sens bouger légèrement, réchauffant ta tête. Il semble réfléchir, et annonce son choix à voix haute :

\- Serpentard !

Quoi ? Non, non, non, c'était impossible ! Tu étais comme le reste de ta famille ! Ton visage prend presque la même teinte que tes cheveux et tu te mords la lèvre. Tu baisses la tête, rejoignant la table des verts et argent. Une fois assise, tu lèves la tête pour apercevoir tes frères et soeurs. Presque tous ont eu la même réaction : l'ignorance. Ron a l'air furieux, tu peux le voir même si tu es loin de lui. Fred et George parlent entre eux, l'air déçus, et Percy a baissé la tête, refusant de croiser ton regard. La seule à rester compréhensive est Ginny, qui esquisse un petit sourire rassurant dans ta direction. Tu tentes de lui retourner son sourire, mais tu es trop chamboulée par les évènements, et surtout par les réactions de tes grands frères. Tu les as tellement déçus qu'ils refusent de te regarder... Fort heureusement, les membres de ta nouvelle maison ne te prêtent pas trop d'attention, ce qui peut te permettre de rester silencieuse. Si tu t'étais mise à parler, tu aurais fondu en larmes, sans aucun doute. Mais pourquoi est-ce-que tu avais été répartie chez les Serpents ? Tu n'étais pas si différente du reste de la fratrie... Tu avais le courage de Ginny, les peurs de Ron, la malice des jumeaux, et surtout l'amour pour les dragons de Charlie. Tu étais une pure Weasley !

Tu enfouis ta tête dans tes mains pour te reprendre, sans pleurer pour autant. Te pardonneront-ils un jour ?


	4. LFDVELH 3 (PJ)

**Imagine 3 : Etre l'un des fils d'Athéna et être terrifié par l'eau**

 _n/b/f= le nom de ton/ta meilleure amie_

 _Lecteur masculin_

Tu es installé au bord de l'eau, aux côtés de quelques uns de tes amis. Tu bavardes joyeusement avec n/b/f, qui te racontes sa dernière aventure amoureuse avec Rick, l'un des Appolon. Tu l'écoutes d'une oreille distraite, absorbée par la couleur de l'eau. Tout était magnifique au Camp des Sang-Mêlés, mais le lac... Il était sublime. Si tu n'étais pas aussi terrifiée par l'eau, tu aurais pu t'y baigner... Tu frissonnes à l'idée même de te retrouver dans cette eau, les Dieux seuls sachant quel genre de créatures pouvaient s'y trouver. On racontait même qu'une fille y avait vu des sangsues.

\- ...Et c'est pour ça que je l'ai largué, tu peux y croire ? Je ne le regrette pas, il embrassait tellement mal... Y/n ? Tu m'écoutes ?

Tu hoches la tête, souriant.

\- Oui, oui, tu as rompu avec Connor, je sais, ne t'en fais pas.

N/b/f lève les yeux au ciel, amusé(e).

\- Tu es tellement dans la lune, Y/n ! Protège toi un minimum du soleil, au moins !

Tu souris tandis que n/b/f te tends un tube de crème solaire. Tu en appliques sur toutes les surfaces non recouvertes par ton short en jean et ton T-shirt orange représentatif de la colonie. Tu remercies ton ami(e), avant de continuer à bavarder joyeusement avec.

C'est alors que tu sens quelqu'un te pousser dans le dos. Tu entends les ricanements de Caroline, l'une des filles du bungalow d'Hermès n'ayant jamais trouvé qui était son parent divin. Tu la déteste, et c'est réciproque. Seulement, elle ne connait sans doute rien de ton passé, ou de ta peur de l'eau. Et ce qui s'avèrait être une blague anodine...

Tu n'eus pas le temps d'y réfléchir, paniqué par ton plongeon dans l'eau froide du lac. Tu commence à paniquer, tentant de rester à la surface en battant des bras. N/b/f ne remarque rien, trop occupé(e) à crier sur Carolin, qui arbore un sourire narquois. Tu tentes d'appeler son prénom, mais la panique te noue les cordes vocales. Tu continues alors de battre des bras, montant et remontant dans l'eau de façon aléatoire.

La colonie est tellement remplie, et tu es entourée de pensionnaires qui jouent entre eux. Tes mouvements passent inaperçus au mileu de leurs batailles d'eau, et tu fonds en larmes, te sentant couler. Instinctivement, tu plonges ta tête en arrière pour éviter que de l'eau ne rentre dans ta bouche. Très mauvaise idée. Tu te sens couler encore plus, beaucoup trop fatiguée à force de te débattre. Tu te sens sombrer, peu à peu, continuant de lutter contre l'eau.

Tu commence à perdre connaissance, ton coeur battant à toute allure à cause de la peur. Tu avales de l'eau sans le vouloir, pris de haut-le-coeur.

Puis finalement, tu te sens ramené sur la terre ferme. Tu te redresses vivement et tournes ta tête sur le côté pour recracher toute l'eau que tu as avalé.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Tu connais le pensionnaire qui t'as secourue. Il s'agit de Percy Jackson, qui a participé à quelques quêtes. Tu entends souvent parler de lui, et sa meilleure amie, Annabeth, fait partie de ton bungalow. Tu n'as jamais ôsé lui parler, assez timide. Tu hoches la tête en réponse à sa question, le faisant soupirer de soulagement. Tu toussotes, tentant de reprendre une respiration et un rhythme cardiaque normaux. Ton coeur aurait pu exploser dans ta poitrine, et tu remontes tes genoux contre ta poitrine pour te calmer, terrifié par ce qui vient de se passer. Il passe maladroitement une main dans ton dos pour te réconforter, et tu ferme les yeux, posant ta tête contre tes genoux.

\- Comment ça a pu arriver ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas sorti ?

Il fronce les sourcils, l'air concerné.

\- On m'a poussé dans l'eau.

Tu reprends, le ton un peu plus doux :

\- Et je ne sais pas nager, je... Je déteste l'eau.

Il semble légèrement étonné de cette révelation, et tu te rends compte qu'il est le fils de Poséïdon, le dieu de la mer et des océans. Evidemment qu'il ne peut pas comprendre ce que tu ressens... Tu entends soudainement quelques chuchotements autour de toi, et te rends compte qu'une dizaine de curieux sont venus voir ce qui se passe. Percy essaye maladroitement de les faire partir, mais c'est n/b/f, qui vient d'arriver, qui les chasse d'un ton sec :

\- Dégagez, il n'y a rien à voir.

Ton ami(e) s'accroupit alors à côté de toi, et te sourit.

\- Caroline est vraiment stupide... Ne t'en fais pas, son comportement sera signalé à Chiron... Voire même à Monsieur D, même si je ne pense pas qu'il fasse grand-chose...

Tu es pris d'une quinte de toux, et Percy s'assit aussi à tes côtés. N/b/f se mord la lèvre.

\- Y/n, je suis désolé(e), mais j'ai rendez-vous avec un garçon dans dix minutes, je peux annuler si tu veux ?

Tu secoues vigoureusement la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Non, non, ne loupes pas un rendez-vous pour moi, ça va !

Percy sourit à ton ami(e).

\- Je peux le surveiller, si tu veux.

N/b/f pouffe au choix de verbe de Percy, mais hoche la tête.

\- Okay, je vais y aller, alors ! Ne faites pas de bêtises !

Tu l'observe s'éloigner en pouffant, frissonnant de froid dans tonT-shirt trempé, malgré le soleil.

\- Tu as peur de l'eau ?

Percy a prit un ton inquiet, et tu lui souris pour le rassurer, légèrement gêné qu'il aie dû t'aider. Tu tousses encore un peu, et réponds à sa question :

\- Je ne supporte pas les endroits comme les lacs, l'océan ou la mer, par exemple... Du coup, quand cette chère Caroline m'a lancé dans l'eau...

\- On t'a poussé ?

Tu hoches lentement la tête, sentant tes vêtements commencer à se réchauffer à la chaleur du soleil.

\- Oui, et je n'ai jamais appris à nager, alors...

Tu passes une main dans tes cheveux h/c.

\- Et ta phobie de l'eau ? Tu l'as depuis ta naissance ?

Tu secoues la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Non, ça date de quand j'avais six, peut-être sept ans...

Il t'observe attentivement, et tu te rends compte qu'il veut probablement savoir la raison de cette peur, et que tu ne peux en rester là. Tu prends une profonde respiration et commence à raconter, la voix tremblante :

\- J'étais à la piscine avec ma classe, et c'était la toute première fois qu'on allait dans le grand bassin, un bassin de trois mètres de profondeur... Le maitre nageur nous avait demandé de rester accrochés au bord et d'en faire le tour... Sauf que j'ai laissé tomber mes lunettes sans le faire exprès, le cordon a dû se briser, je ne sais pas... J'ai eu le mauvais reflexe de tenter de rattraper les lunettes en lachant le bord du bassin...

Tu trembles rien qu'en y repensant...

\- Et ce qui a devait arriver arriva... J'ai commencé à me noyer... Je me débattais, encore et encore, mais ils ont mit très longtemps à se rendre compte que j'étais tombé... Nous étions une trentaine dans la classe, alors ils ne pouvaient surveiller tout le monde... Le maitre nageur m'a rattrapé avec une perche, et a pu me réanimer, mais je ne peux plus retourner dans une étendue d'eau trop profonde, où je n'ai pas pied, depuis.

Il hoche la tête, l'air grave. Tu hausses les épaules, tremblant.

\- C'est stupide, je sais...

\- Non, pas du tout, tout le monde a peur de quelque chose, tu n'as pas à être honteux de quoi que ce soit !

Tu lui fais un grand sourire, rougissant légèrement. Tu ne réveles pas ce genre de chose au premier venu, habituellement...

\- J'ai une idée !

Tu lèves un sourcil, sur tes gardes. Cette phrase, c'est n/b/f qui la prononce quand il/elle veut se lancer dans une mission suicide. La dernière fois, tu as été entrainé dans un salon de tatouage contre ta volonté. Fort heureusement, vous avez été virés, les employés se rendant bien compte que vous n'aviez pas l'âge.

\- Oui ?

Son regard s'illumine.

\- Je pourrais t'apprendre à nager ?

Tu rougis violemment, et te mords la lèvre.

\- Non, non, je ne veux pas retourner dans l'eau, et savoir nager n'est pas une nécessité...

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Tu mérites de connaitre la sensation des vagues contre ta peau en plein été, et je veux que tu te rendes compte d'à quel point on peut s'amuser dans l'eau !

Tu pousses un petit soupir, et il continue :

\- Je veux juste qu'on essaye. Si tu ne te sens pas à l'aise, on arrête tout, okay ?

Tu te sens sourire contre ta volonté, amusé qu'il veuille à ce point te faire aller dans l'eau, mais tu finis par accepter. Percy a l'air vraiment sympa, en plus.

\- Bon, d'accord, mais je veux que tu me promettes que si je veux arrêter, on arrête, et tu ne me parles plus jamais de me faire aller dans l'eau...

\- Banco !

Il esquisse un grand sourire, se relève en prenant appui sur son genou, et te tends sa main pour t'aider à te relever. Tu la prends, et il te tire, s'assurant que tu puisses tenir debout après les mésaventures de la journée.

\- On dit demain, 10h ?

\- Demain, 10h. A demain, Jackson.

\- Hâte de te voir, y/l/n.

Il part de son côté, et tu rentres à ton bungalow, souriant malgré toi.


	5. LFDVELH 4 (HP)

**Imagine 4 : Être la petite soeur de Drago Malefoy et être répartie à Gryffondor**

( nda : Désolée de ne pas avoir publié ces derniers jours ! J'ai plus ou moins retrouvé ma vieille 3DS et Animal Crossing Happy Home Designer, et j'ai plus ou moins passé les derniers jours à y jouer sans m'arrêter :') )

Tu souris calmement, attendant d'être répartie. Toi, Y/n Malefoy, ne vas pas tarder à enfin faire ta scolarité à Poudlard. Depuis le temps que tu entendais Drago, ton grand-frère, t'en parler ! Cela faisait si longtemps que tu attendais ça... Un an, pour être précise. Une malheureuse année te séparait de ton frère. De toute façon, il n'y a pas d'inquiètude à avoir, ton avenir est déjà tout tracé. Tu es une Malefoy, une vraie, tu n'as pas d'autre possibilité que de te retrouver chez les Serpents ! Tu redresses ta tête et tentes d'apercevoir la grande femme qui vous adresse la parole, à toi et à tous les autres premières années.

Elle ne tarde pas à se présenter comme étant Minerva McGonagall, directrice de la maison Gryffondor. Tu fronces le nez. Drago la déteste. Il t'a déconseillé de t'approcher de Potter, Granger, et tout les autres Lions. Pour être honnête, il te l'avait même formellement interdit. Il t'en avait parlé tout l'été, après t'avoir bassiné avec eux par lettre pendant toute une année.

Tu écoutes attentivement ce que dit la professeure, avant de soupirer. Tu sais déjà, tout ça. Blablabla Choixpeau, blablabla maison... Tu te retiens de lever les yeux au ciel et préfère regarder autour de toi. Tu es située entre une rousse qui te dit vaguement quelque chose, et un petit brun à taches de rousseurs. Tu fronces les sourcils en essayant de te rappeler où tu as aperçu la fille, soupirant. Tu voyais tellement de monde, ta maison recevait pratiquement toujours quelqu'un.

Le prénom de la rousse te revient soudain en mémoire. _Ginevra_. Lucius, ton père la méprise, elle et sa famille. Il te semble que Drago t'en a parlé aussi... Les Weasley ?

Tu retiens un sourire en pensant à la réaction de ton frère si tu devenais amie avec elle. Il te tuerait, si ton père ne le faisait pas avant. De toute façon, ce n'était clairement pas le genre de fille avec laquelle tu voulais être amie. Elle avait l'air d'une brute, et s'en était prise verbalement à ton grand-frère. Ton père avait dû te retenir de la tuer, elle et ses stupides manières de chien de garde.

Tu lèves les yeux pour voir ou la directrice des Gryffondors en est avec son discours. Elle a l'air d'avoir assez avancé, car elle finit par ouvrir la grande porte de bois. Enfin. En tendant le cou, tu peux apercevoir Sevy, le parrain de Drago. Tu n'as pas le droit de l'appeler comme ça en public, et n'ose même pas imaginer sa réaction si cela arrivait. Personne n'arriverait à retrouver ton cadavre... Tu lui fais un signe de la main, auquel il ne réponds pas. Typiquement Sevy. Pas grave, tu pourras sûrement lui parler après la Répartition et le buffet...

\- Lorsque je prononcerais votre nom, vous irez vous asseoir sur le tabouret et je poserais le Choixpeau sur votre tête, qui déterminera votre maison. J'appelerais vos noms par ordre alphabétique.

Malefoy arriverait bien après... A y réflechir, tu commence à te sentir inquiète. Il n'y a aucune raison, pourtant... Tu sais que tu ne dois pas t'inquièter, la famille Black, et la Famille Malefoy sont à Serpentard depuis des génerations. Bien sûr, à part des traitres comme Sirius Black ou Andromeda. Mais on ne parle pas d'eux dans la famille. On se contente d'éviter le sujet.

C'est au tour des élèves dont le nom commence par la lettre C. Tu observes Colin Crivey se faire répartir à Gryffondor, cherchant ton frère du regard. Passionné par la conversation qu'il mène avec Blaise Zabini, l'un de ses meilleurs amis, il ne te regarde même pas. Tu soupires. Ce n'est pas grave, s'il ne s'en faisait pas pour toi, c'est que tout irait bien.

Et si tu étais répartie à Poufsouffle ?

 _Ne pense pas n'importe quoi, Y/n_ ! Que ferais-tu à Poufsouffle ? Tu souris, secouant la tête, amusée par l'idée même de porter du jaune. Ce n'est pas du tout ta couleur...

Tu te reprends rapidement. Voilà que tu te mets à penser comme ta mère... Tu tentes de te calmer et observe les élèves se faire répartir tandis que le petit groupe se disperse peu à peu. Voilà que tes mains se mettent à trembler... Indigne d'une vraie Malefoy. Tu te retournes vers la table des Serpents, et ton frère t'adresse un bref sourire. Le noeud dans ton estomac se dénoue peu à peu, tu refuses de lâcher ton frère du regard. De toute façon, il est l'une des seules personnes de ce Château en qui tu peux avoir confiance...

\- Malefoy, y/n !

Alors ça y est... Tu gardes un visage dur, impassible, tandis que tu quittes le groupe des Première Année. C'est tes parents, qui t'ont appris à ne rien montrer. Montrer ses émotions et ses faiblesses, en société, c'est comme se jeter dans la cage aux lions... C'est stupide et on a ensuite peu de chances de survivre. Tu t'asseois sur le tabouret, faisant face aux élèves de Première année, gardant le dos bien droit. Tes mains posées sur tes cuisses tremblent un peu, mais McGonagall est la seule à pouvoir le voir. Tu lèves un peu les yeux pour regarder le fond de la salle. Beaucoup plus rassurant que les centaines d'yeux t'observant sans gêne...

\- Gryffondor !

Quoi ? Le mot met quelques secondes à atteindre ton cerveau, et tu perds aussitôt ton air calme ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Je pense que tu serais parfaite pour... GRYFFONDOR !

Tu écarquilles les yeux, paniquée. Impossible... Non... Tu papillonnes des yeux pour te calmer, retenant tes larmes. Mais comment va réagir ton père ? Et ta mère ? Et Drago ? Tous vont te renier... Tu quittes le tabouret, et te diriges vers la table des Lions. Tu n'oses même pas lever les yeux vers ton frère ou son parent, n'osant même pas imaginer leur réaction. Vas-tu être banie de la famille ?

Tu remarques qu'un des élèves de ta table t'adresses un petit sourire, auquel tu ne réponds pas, trop préoccupée par ta nouvelle maison. L'autre élève est roux, et porte une robe de sorcier ayant l'air d'avoir été faite pour quelqu'un d'autre. Les manches ont l'air trop courtes et le buste trop serré... Tu repenses à ce que ton frère t'a expliqué le matin même, et soupire. Sûrement un Weasley.

En parlant de ton frère... Tu fixes Drago du regard pendant quelques secondes, avant de baisser la tête en soupirant. Il évite clairement ton regard, et reste muet. Tu remarques que ses amis essayent de le faire parler, et murmurent entre eux en te regardant. Tu te mords la lèvre, agacée par leur comportement. Tu as toujours manifesté ton opinion de Pansy à Drago. Tu la trouves stupide et incapable de réfléchir par elle-même. Tu te reprends doucement. Connaissant ton grand-frère, il te pardonnera d'ici quelques jours, le temps de digérer l'information. Quand à tes parents... Narcissa, ta mère, te parlera sûrement de Sirius, un Gryffondor ayant été supprimé de la famille. Et ton père... Mieux vaut ne pas le savoir. Tu souris doucement à Théodore Nott, un ami de ton frère qui t'adresses un sourire empli de compassion, et tentes de voir les choses du bon côté. Tu ne passeras pas tes soirées dans la salle commune des Serpentards à entendre Drago se plaindre de Potter. C'était déjà ça, non ?


	6. LFDVELH 5 (SLG)

Imagine : Travailler à McDonald's avec Mathieu

\- Bonjour, à prendre ou à emporter ?

Tu poses la question une énième fois, te forçant tant bien que mal à sourire à la famille qui vient d'arriver devant ta caisse. Le père demande trois menus enfants et deux menus adultes. Tu hoches la tête, enregistre la commande dans ta caisse et te tourne vers Mathieu, chargé de préparer les menus et de te les donner. Tu fais payer la famille, un peu attristée devant le comportement de Mathieu. Il était plein de vie en commençant à travailler au fast-food, mais la mauvaise humeur et l'impolitesse incessantes des clients avaient eu raison de lui, comme beaucoup d'autres. Toi, tu tenais tant bien que mal le coup. Arrivée bien avant les autres, tu avais commencé à t'habituer aux injures.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Jetant un coup d'oeil rapide à ta montre, tu soupires de soulagement. Ta pause arrivera dans cinq petites minutes... Et accessoirement, celle de Mathieu. Il répond à ta question en esquissant un sourire que tu sais factice et en hochant la tête.

\- Oui, et toi, Y/n ?

Tu hoches vaguement la tête, plaçant d'autres frites dans la friteuse. Tu retournes ensuite prendre les commandes pendant quelques minutes, t'ennuyant à mourir.

\- C'est l'heure de ta pause, Y/n, je prends le relais !

Tu souris à Mathilde, l'une de tes collègues, hoche la tête, et tapote l'épaule de Mathieu pour lui indiquer que l'heure de sa pause est arrivée. Ton patron vous as mis les mêmes horaires car tu étais la personne censée tout lui présenter quelques mois auparavant, et que les horaires n'avaient pas changé. Vous sortez par derrière . Tu soupires, te rendant compte qu'il fait nuit noire. Ta voiture va être si compliquée à retrouver, parmi tous les autres modèles identiques garés à ses côtés...

Tu sors une cigarette de ta poche, et lui en proposes une. Comme d'habitude, il refuse et se contente de s'asseoir sur un petit poteau situé non loin du fast food. Tu vérifies rapidement les messages sur ton portable, le rangeant ensuite dans la poche de ton jean.

\- T'es sûr que ça va, Math' ?

Il hausse les épaules.

\- Et bien... Je suis payé une misère pour faire un boulot ennuyant et monotone, je déteste la plupart des clients, le patron est un abruti, et le concierge de mon appart menace de me virer parce que je peux pas payer mon loyer ce mois-ci, à cause de la panne de ma foutue machine à laver. Mais... On va dire que ça va quand-même...

\- Oh...

Tu te mords la lèvre, pas vraiment sûre de ce que tu devrais dire. Tu n'as jamais été très douée pour consoler les gens...

\- J-Je suis sûre que ça va s'arranger !

Il hausse une nouvelle fois les épaules, jetant un coup d'oeil à sa montre.

\- J'en sais franchement rien. Et toi ? Tout va bien ?

\- Je vais bien aussi, t'inquiète.

Tu lui fais un petit sourire.

\- On s'habitue, tu sais ?

\- Hein ?

Il fronce les sourcils

\- On s'habitue à ces conneries. J'étais comme toi à mon arrivée ici, et tout s'est calmé, maintenant. La vie est belle, même si notre boulot ne l'est pas !

Il lève un sourcil, marmonnant un petit "La vie est une pute, les gens sont méchants, barre-toi de cet enfer", en imitant ta voix, ce qui te fait sourire. C'est exactement les mots que tu lui as dit à son arrivée.

\- Je t'avais dit que ce boulot était nul, t'aurais dû m'écouter...

\- Oh, je sais, je regrette vraiment mon choix maintenant !

Tu pouffes.

\- Pourquoi tu démissionnes pas, si t'en es pas content ?

\- Y/n, quel genre d'employeur embaucherait un petit jeune sans aucune experience, à part McDo ?

\- Touché.

Il rit légèrement, se levant.

\- Notre pause est censée être finie depuis deux bonnes minutes, on devrait y aller, sinon le boss va gueuler...

\- Yep. Ca va aller ?

Ton ami hausse les épaules, encore une fois. Cela semble être une habitude chez lui.

\- Je me débrouillerais... Tant que je ne fais pas que ça, je ne deviendrais pas barjo en restant ici, c'est déjà ça !

\- Oh, tu as une passion ?

Il hoche vivement la tête, reprenant un grand sourire.

\- Oh que oui ! J'adore les jeux vidéos, et je compte lancer une petite émission sur Internet ! Rien d'incroyable, mais ce serait sympa de réunir une petite commu de... Disons, dix personnes ? Comme ça, on pourrait parler, échanger, ça serait vraiment cool !

Tu esquisses un petit sourire.

\- Ton projet a l'air vraiment cool ! Tu as une idée pour le nom de ton émission ?

\- Salut les Geeks.


	7. LFDVELH 6 (GF)

Imagine : Passer une nuit d'insomnie avec Dipper

Gender Neutral

Soupirant, et frissonnant, tu te lèves de ton lit, partant te chercher un verre d'eau dans la cuisine du Mystery Shack. Tu ne parviens toujours pas à t'endormir, alors que tu as besoin d'énergie pour le lendemain. En effet, tu es censé(e) assister à une grande cérémonie donnée par le maire, et représenter le magasin avec ton parrain Stan, et ses neveux, Mabel et Dipper. Tu t'entends très bien avec les deux, même si tu es un peu plus âgé(e), du haut de tes (âge) ans. En parlant des jumeaux... Tu aperçois un raie de lumière émaner de leur chambre, et monte les escaliers. Stan n'ayant pas de place, tu as accepté de prendre le canapé pour l'été. Tu ouvres doucement la porte, fronçant les sourcils en voyant Dipper, armé d'une lampe torche, sous ses couvertures. Te tournant vers sa soeur, tu souris en te rendant compte qu'elle est profondément endormie.

\- Dipper Pines !

Tu chuchotes et retires la couverture qui le recouvre. Surpris, il pousse un petit cri et tente de cacher un livre à la couverture rouge. Tu regardes Mabel, t'assures qu'elle n'a pas été réveillée par le cri de son frère, et lève un sourcil en croisant les bras.

\- Il est trois heures du matin, tu as une cérémonie à huit heures, ce qui veut dire, qu'en comptant le trajet et ta préparation... Tu auras maximum quatre heures de sommeil, si tu parviens à t'endormir maintenant...

\- Non.

Il secoue la tête de droite à gauche, te faisant pousser un petit soupir.

\- Il y a une dizaine de minutes à pied de la place de la ville, mais Grunkle Stan prendra sûrement sa voiture, ce qui fera deux petites minutes de trajet, en grossissant le trait sachant qu'il ira bien plus vite que la limite autorisée. De plus, je mets une dizaine de minutes à m'habiller, donc je peux me réveiller vers 7h45 et rester à l'heure ! Surtout que les adultes parlent toujours beaucoup, donc la cérémonie commencera vers 8h30 et pas 8h.

\- Oui, mais tu resteras crevé demain, Dip'. Tu ne veux pas essayer de dormir un peu ? Tu liras la suite de ton bouquin demain...

Il baille, te faisant sourire, et se redresse, plaçant le livre sous son oreiller.

\- Et toi, Y/n, pourquoi tu es debout à une heure pareille ?

Il a l'air assez fier d'avoir retourné la conversation, mais tu esquisses un petit sourire.

\- C'est pas pareil, je fais des insomnies. J'aimerais dormir, et je sais que je serais crevée demain, mais je ne peux pas m'endormir. Tu verras, demain, je tiendrais à peine debout !

Tu ris doucement, et Mabel se tourne dans son sommeil. Tu te mords la lèvre.

\- Bon, je sais que tu ne t'endormira pas de toute façon et que tu trouvera un stratagème pour lire sans que je ne m'en rende compte, donc si tu veux continuer cette conversation sans que ta soeur ne se réveille à cause de nous, tu peux venir avec nous.

Il jette un coup d'oeil incertain à son livre. Tu lèves un sourcil.

\- Pourquoi tu tiens autant à ce livre ?

\- Euh... P-Pour rien !

Tu hausses les épaules.

\- De toute façon, c'est pas mes affaires... Bref, tu viens, ou pas ?

Il réfléchit.

\- Et si Grunkle Stan arrive et voit que je ne dors toujours pas ?

\- J'en prends la responsabilité, il ne me criera pas dessus.

Dipper sourit, hochant la tête.

\- Dans ce cas, c'est d'accord !

Il se lève de son lit et vous descendez tous les deux jusqu'au salon. Tu t'asseois sur le canapé, lui laissant un peu de place, tapotant le canapé pour qu'il vienne à tes côtés. Il obtempère, souriant. Tu attrapes la couverture qui recouvre ton lit de fortune et t'emmitoufle dedans, le faisant pouffer.

\- T'as froid en plein été ?

\- Il fait nuit noire, et la fenêtre ne se ferme pas, donc les courants d'air sont fréquents...

Il rit, et commence à parler :

\- Pourquoi tu travailles au Mystery Shack ? Ou même dans un coin aussi paumé que Gravity Falls ?

Tu hausses les épaules, observant le sol.

\- Et bien... Ton oncle Stan est mon parrain, et j'adore passer du temps avec lui. Quand j'étais enfant, il me gardait tous les étés lorsque mes parents travaillaient. Maintenant que je suis assez grand(e) pour rester à la maison tout(e) seul(e), j'ai le choix de lui rendre visite ou pas. Et j'ai choisi de rester avec lui, c'est lui qui m'a tout appris.

\- Il t'a appris quoi ?

Tu souris.

\- A mentir, arnaquer, et me faire de l'argent facilement. Il m'a plus ou mois armé(e) pour la vie.

Dipper écarquille les yeux, te faisant éclater de rire.

\- Et j'adore la ville de Gravity Falls, sinon. La ville est super, mais la forêt encore mieux.

Tes paroles restent assez évasives, même si tu sais ce que tu veux dire. Et peut-être que Dipper aussi... Il baille, et tu lèves un sourcil.

\- Je croyais que tu n'étais pas fatigué ?

\- Je ne suis pas fatigué !

Ses baillements te font bailler aussi.

\- Bon, je pense qu'il est grand temps que tu ailles te coucher, Dipper, on continuera cette discussion demain, si tu ne rattrapes pas ta nuit de sommeil toute la journée...

\- Non, je vais rester, c'est pas grave !

\- Dipper, on a tout l'été, on parlera demain...

Il finit par accepter, et se lève. Il se tourne ensuite vers toi, l'air hésitant.

\- Y/n ?

\- Oui, Dipper ?

\- Tu voudras venir en forêt avec moi, demain ? J'ai quelque chose à te montrer...

Tu souris et hoche la tête.

\- Bien sûr !

\- Bonne nuit, alors !

\- Dors bien, Dip' !

Il quitte la pièce, tandis que tu te recouches dans le canapé, toujours pas fatigué(e), mais souriant(e).


	8. LFDVELH 7 (Marvel)

**Imagine : Faire des jeux de mots nuls sur le bras métallique de Bucky avec Clint et Natasha**

 _( nda : Oh mon Loki, je m'excuse tellement pour les jeux de mots nuls des persos dans cette fic ! Mais la perspective d'un Bucky totalement perdu face à Nat ou Clint me faisait tellement rire... Si vous voulez la suite de l'OS, n'hésitez pas, je compte la faire de toute façon, mais elle pourrait arriver plus vite que prévu ;) ( BUCKY IS LIFE) )_

Assise entre Bucky et Natasha, recroquevillée dans le canapé, tremblotant de froid à cause de l'hiver qui s'annonce plutôt rude, tu entends le son d'une notification, qui provient de ton téléphone. Natasha déverrouille le sien en même temps et vous vous rendez compte qu'il vient de la conversation que vous avez ouverte avec Clint, quelques mois auparavant. Ce dernier vient d'envoyer un message sur le groupe, inactif depuis deux bonnes semaines, sourire malicieux aux lèvres, qui ne te dit rien qui vaille.

Clint : Hey, Y/n, ça te dirait, un bras de fer avec Bucky ?

Tu éclates de rire au jeu de mot.

Y/n : Non merci, connaissant ma chance, je risquerais de me retrouver avec un bras cassé...

Natasha pouffe, Bucky te jetant un regard perplexe. Le pauvre ne comprend sûrement pas pourquoi vous riez tous... S'il savait...

Natasha : Tu manques de chance ?

Natasha : Peut-être que tu aurais besoin d'un...

Natasha : Fer à cheval ? :)))

Clint éclate de rire depuis son fauteuil, et tu répliques :

Y/n : Je pourrais quand-même gagner... Je ne suis pas très forte physiquement, mais j'ai une volonté de fer !

Clint : Si tu gagnes, tu pourrais lui dire de se la fer-mer ? x)

Tu lèves un sourcil, et lui réponds à voix haute :

\- Elle était moyenne, celle là, Clint !

\- Oh, t'as vu les tiennes, s'il te plait ? T'es pire que moi ! éclate t-il de rire.

Bucky fronce les sourcils.

\- Qu'est ce qui était moyenne ?

Tu lui souris doucement.

\- Une blague de Clint.

Il hausse les épaules, habitué à être perdu, et tu reprends ton téléphone.

Natasha : On devrait arrêter de fer des jeux de mots sur ça ? Il a peut-être un masque de fer, mais il doit se douter de quelque chose...

Clint : Oui, tu as surtout peur !

Natasha : Je n'ai peur de personne.

Clint : Oh, s'il s'en prend à toi, tu te retrouveras les quatre fers en l'air !

Tu emets un petit éclat de rire, Bucky ayant fermé les yeux, commençant à somnoler.

Y/n : Blague à part, je suis sûre que Nat est aussi forte que lui !

Natasha : T'y crois ?

Y/n : Dur comme fer ;)

Elle te fait un petit sourire complice, auquel tu réponds. Bucky semble définitivement endormi, bouche légèrement ouverte. Il ressemble à un gamin de six ans, comme ça...

Y/n : Bon... J'ai plus de jeux de mots avec fer...

Natasha : Moi non plus...

Y/n : Jen ai un dernier, mais j'ai pas de contexte !

Clint : Dis toujours ?

Y/n : Croix de bois, croix de FER, si on ment, on va en enfer !

Clint lève les yeux au ciel, un demi sourire au coin des lèvres.

Clint : On sent la panne d'inspiration, hein ?

Y/n : Chut, je suis fatiguée !

Natasha : Oui, ça se voit, petite joueuse, va !

Tu lui tires enfantinement la langue, commençant à bailler, te frottant les yeux. Clint et Natasha continuent de parler, et tu participes un peu à la conversation, mais tu finis par t'endormir, beaucoup trop fatiguée à cause de l'entrainement enduré avec Steve-je ne te laisse pas te reposer- Rogers la veille... C'est crevant d'être une Avenger...

Natasha : Elle est mignonne, quand elle dort...

Natasha : Surtout sur ce cher Bucky ;)

Natasha a changé votre surnom sur Y/n Barnes

Clint : Tu penses à ce que je pense ?

Natasha : Si tu veux prendre quelques petites photos d'eux et annoncer aux autres qu'ils sont en couple, je suis d'accord :D

Clint : Tu lis dans mes pensées !


	9. LFDVELH 8 (HP)

**Imagine : Être la seule fille à faire partie des Maraudeurs  
**

Tu es assise entre Sirius et Remus, totalement avachie contre ce dernier, dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Jouant à produire des étincelles avec ta baguette, et t'ennuyant à mourir, tu pousses un profond soupir. Vous avez été virés de cours de Métamorphose, après avoir poussé la pauvre professeur à bout, et irez en retenue le soir-même, mais vous êtes libres pour l'instant. Vous êtes seuls dans la salle commune, à l'exception d'une dizaine d'autres élèves, tous silencieux, faisant leurs devoirs où s'entrainant à jeter des sorts.

\- Et si on allait embêter Servilus ? propose Peter, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres.

\- Non, pas encore Queudver... soupire Sirius. On s'est déjà occupés de son cas hier, il est toujours méfiant...

Tu soupires encore une fois, donnant des petits coups de tête contre l'épaule de Remus, et t'amusant à faire léviter les quelques papiers de Chocogrenouille trainant sur la table, en murmurant les formules adéquates. Peter sourit, amusé.

\- Et puis, il n'a plus aucune chance de sortir avec Evans, maintenant qu'il a... Qu'il a prononcé le "mot en S". Mais quel abruti... Elle ne lui pardonnera jamais, je pense.

Sirius se tourne vers James, petit sourire en coin, lui ébourriffant les cheveux.

\- Ce qui veut dire que notre Cornedrue national a toutes ses chances avec Evans !

Tu échanges un regard entendu avec Remus. Ton ami sait très bien ce que tu penses d'Evans. Tu ne la vois pas du tout avec James. Cette petite Miss Parfaite est une donneuse de leçon, une mademoiselle je sais tout, et est incapable de plaisanter. De plus, tu la trouves prétentieuse, hautaine, égocentrique, et indigne de celui que tu considères comme faisant parti de ta famille. Mais tu ne lui diras pas, sachant pertinemment que la vérité lui ferait de la peine, et que quiconque fait de la peine à James Potter doit faire face à Sirius Black. Et personne ne veut avoir affaire à Sirius Black quand il est en colère... Et puis James est l'un de tes meilleurs amis, le blesser te briserait le coeur...

\- Hé, mais c'est vrai, ça ! Maintenant que Servilus n'est plus là, j'ai toutes mes chances avec elle !

Tu te retiens de lever les yeux au ciel. Quand est-ce-que James comprendra qu'Evans ne veut pas de lui ?

\- Y/n ?

Oh, Merlin... James se tourne vers toi, arborant un air beaucoup plus sérieux. Beaucoup trop sérieux.

\- Oui, Cornedrue ?

Tu n'as pas encore choisi de surnom parce que Remus t'a fait promettre de ne pas te transformer en animagus pour lui. Techniquement, les autres aussi avaient promis mais... Tu es la seule à tenir tes promesses, à priori. Tu n'avais plus parlé aux garçons, à part Remus, pendant une bonne semaine, pour t'avoir mise à l'écart. Ils s'étaient finalement excusés, mais tu avais été vraiment blessée par leur attitude.

\- Tu es une fille !

\- Oui !

Tu fais mine de taper dans tes mains, poussant des fausses exclamations de joie, faisant pouffer Sirius qui ouvre une énième Chocogrenouille.

\- Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu pourrais parler à Evans !

Tu perds aussitôt ton sourire et repose tes mains sur tes cuisses.

\- Pardon ?

\- Et bien... Tu sais, lui dire des bonnes choses sur moi ? Lui faire comprendre que je suis quelqu'un de bien, de gentil et d'affectueux ? Pour que j'aie une chance ?

\- Oh, James, tu sais bien que j'ai perdu toute chance d'avoir des rapports sains avec cette chère Evans quand j'ai, accidentellement, bien évidemment, fait flamber ses cheveux en deuxième année...

Tu as pris un ton dramatique, Remus souriant.

\- Ah, la fameuse Evans D'Arc ! éclata Sirius de rire

\- Elle et ses cheveux flamboyants... tu ajoutes.

James tente de prendre un air indigné, mais finit par rire avec vous. Tu t'amuses à tourner les étincelles de ta baguette vers les longs cheveux de Sirius qui pousse un petit soupir et la prend. Tu tentes de la récupérer, mais doit à moitié monter sur lui pour y parvenir. C'est que ce crétin est grand ! Sans aucune gêne, tu te mets à genoux sur les siens, te relève, et attrape ta baguette. C'est en redescendant sur le canapé de la salle commune que tu te rends compte que tous les autres Gryffondors te regardent en riant. Tu rougis violemment, te rendant compte que les autres Maraudeurs en rient aussi. Tu finis par pouffer, amusée par la situation.

\- Et si on s'en prenait aux Serpentards de Première Année ? propose Peter, te jetant un petit coup d'oeil.

Tu le remercie discrètement, consciente qu'il ne cherche qu'à changer de sujet pour que James, Sirius et Remus arrêtent de se moquer de toi et de la manière dont tu as rougi.

\- Non, on a prévu ça pour après-demain, après le match de Quidditch Serdaigle-Serpentard et leur très probable défaite...

\- Et si on s'amusait juste à saboter leur matèriel ?

Tu viens de proposer l'idée, imaginant déjà tout ce que vous pourriez mettre sur leurs balais.

\- Et si on sabotait plutôt leurs joueurs ? propose James, te faisant éclater de rire.

Ton ami aux lunettes passe une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Nan, ils remettraient le match à plus tard et notre autre plan tomberait à l'eau... soupire Remus.

Tu soupires.

\- Merlin que nos vies sont compliquées... Pourrir la vie des Serpents n'est plus une chose aussi facile qu'avant...

Sirius rit, et tu continues de lui lancer des étincelles dorées et rouges.

\- Et si on allait juste emmerder ce cher Servilus ? propose James.

\- Non, on devrait arrêter de s'en prendre à lui, si Evans voit qu'on continue de l'emmerder, même si elle n'est pas amie avec, elle risque de se fâcher et tous tes plans tomberont à l'eau...

Tu te fiches totalement du couple dont rêve James, mais ce pauvre Severus a bien assez souffert cette année. Même si tu le déteste et déteste les gens avec qui il traine et ses idéaux, tu ne peux t'empêcher d'avoir de la peine pour lui. Malgré le fait qu'il ne montre jamais aucune émotion, tu es presque sûre de pouvoir déceler de la sensibilité et de la peine en lui. Ou alors, c'est juste toi ?

James hoche la tête, souriant.

\- T'as raison, ce ne serait pas stratégique de ma part ! Merci, Y/n !

\- Tant que tu ne me demandes pas d'aller parler à Evans...

Il prend un air légèrement déçu, passant une énième fois la main dans ses cheveux de jais.

\- T'es sûre que tu ne...?

\- Non, Cornedrue ! Je ne le ferais pas !


	10. LFDVELH 9 (Glee)

**Imagine : Remplacer Mr Shuester à McKingley pour deux semaines**

 _(nda : Les musicals dont je parle dans cet imagine... Allez écouter les musiques, surtout celles de Dear Evan Hansen, elle sont toutes magnifiques ! Je recommande en particulier You Will Be Found, qui est une chanson parfaite :') J'espère que cet OS vous plaira ! )_

Assise sur une chaise que tu as ramené devant celles déjà placées en arc de cercle, tu jettes un coup d'oeil au répertoire proposé par le professeur que tu es censée remplacer. Que des chansons qui ne datent pas de ce siècle... Tu fouilles parmi les titres de Journey, et soupires. Non, tu comptes bien apporter un peu de nouveau à ces élèves. En parlant d'élèves... Tu souris à la première arrivée, une petite brune souriante. Elle fronce les sourcils et fais le tour de la pièce du regard.

\- Où est Mr Schue ?

Tu expliques, triturant machinalement tes cheveux h/c :

\- Il accompagne ses élèves en Espagne pendant deux semaines, et m'a chargée de le remplacer au Glee Club. Vu que je n'ai aucune notion d'espagnol, c'est l'une de mes collègues qui se chargera de donner le cours. En revanche, ce que je peux vous apporter, c'est ma connaissance en musique !

L'étudiante en face de toi sourit de nouveau, prenant place dans l'une des chaises.

\- Je suis Rachel Berry, la leader des New Direction.

\- Y/n Y/l/n, mais tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom, je ne suis pas beaucoup plus vieille que toi... Je suis la nièce de ton principal, c'est pour ça qu'il a fait appel à moi.

Elle te détaille du regard de façon assez peu discrète, ce qui te fait te sentir légèrement mal à l'aise. Vous êtes coupées dans votre discussion par l'arrivée de deux nouveaux élèves. L'un des deux fronce les sourcils.

\- Rachel, où est Mr Schue.

\- Kurt, Mercedes ! Je vous présente Y/n, elle assurera les cours de musique parce que Mr Schuester est en voyage scolaire en Espagne. Elle reste deux semaines !

Tu souris aux nouveaux venus, te levant pour les accueillir.

\- Enchantée ! Les autres sont censés arriver à quelle heure ?

La dénommée Mercedes hausse les épaules.

\- Aucune idée. Normalement, tous seront arrivés d'ici dix minutes...

Tu hoches la tête et te rasseois sur la chaise.

\- Vous pouvez vous asseoir.

Ils obtempèrent, rejoignant Rachel parmi les chaises, et tu attends que les autres n'arrivent. Une quinzaine de personnes sont installées, et tu demandes à Rachel :

\- Est-ce-que vous êtes tous là ?

Elle hoche la tête et tu leur souris.

\- Bien ! Bon, pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis Y/n...

Tu continues l'explication, et tapes une fois dans tes mains pour capter leur attention, te sentant beaucoup plus à l'aise qu'au début du cours. Tous ont l'air plus ou moins gentils.

\- Pas de Journey, cette semaine, normalement. ( tu remarques leurs expressions soulagées et retient un sourire) J'ai choisi de travailler sur quatre comédies musicales, vous choisirez les binômes/trinômes et je choisirais les chansons que vous allez interpréter. Je vais juste vous donner une feuille et vous n'aurez qu'à inscrire vos noms. Si vous souhaitez travailler seul, vous pouvez aussi... Les quatre comédies musicales que nous allons étudier sont Hamilton, Heathers, Be More Chill et Dear Evan Hansen

Quelques minutes passent, et Rachel se lève pour te tendre la feuille, tout sourire.

\- Très bien... Quinn, Santana, Brittany... Qui êtes-vous ?

Trois cheerleaders lèvent la main. Tu les détailles quelques minutes du regard et sourit, ayant trouvé la chanson parfaite.

\- Candy Store de la comédie musicale Heathers. Quinn en temps que Heather Chandler, Britanny en temps qu'Heather McNamara, et Santana en temps qu'Heather Duke.

Tu baisses les yeux vers la feuille, les filles souriant.

\- Kurt et Blaine ? Je vois que Puck est seul, vous pourriez vous mettre tous les trois pour chanter Sincerely, me, qui vient de Dear Evan Hansen ? Avec Blaine comme Connor, Kurt comme Evan, et Puck comme Jared ?

Ils hochent lentement la tête. Tu baisses de nouveau les yeux vers la liste, rayant mentalement les noms des trois garçons.

\- Mercedes ?

Tu as soudain une idée, et tu esquisses un grand sourire, pointant deux élèves du bout de ton stylo.

\- Mets-toi avec Rachel et Finn, et chacun interpretera les rôles d'Angelica pour toi, Hamilton pour Finn et Eliza pour Rachel, dans les chansons Helpless et Satisfied. Okay ?

Les trois hochent la tête, Rachel esquissant un grand sourire, et tu regardes le reste de la liste.

\- Il reste Artie, et Mike et Tina. Artie, je te propose la chanson Michael in the bathroom, si elle te va ?

Il aquiesce en souriant.

\- Super ! Quand à Tina et Mike, je vais vous demander d'interprèter la chanson Our Love is God de Heathers, une chanson d'une intensité dramatique magnifique.

Tu jettes un coup d'oeil à la pendule et pousse un petit soupir. L'heure est passée tellement vite... Tu te tournes vers le groupe.

\- Okay, est-ce-que vous avez des questions ?

Presque tous secouent la tête de droite à gauche, et tu souris.

\- Super ! Bon, je vais devoir vous laisser, parce qu'il est bientôt l'heure, mais si vous avez des questions, mon bureau-enfin, plutôt celui de William- est ouvert aujourd'hui, et demain. Passez une bonne semaine, à la prochaine fois !

Tu les salue tous un à un, grand sourire aux lèvres. Ils étaient tellement gentils... Rachel reste quelques moments après le cours pour te complimenter et te dire que tu te débrouilles très bien. Tu la remercies chaudement, et elle finit par partir. Tu as hâte de voir le résultat de tes choix la semaine, prochaine ! Tu es sûre qu'ils feront de superbes reprises de tes chansons préférées !


	11. LFDVELH 10 (Malcolm)

**Imagine : la réaction des Wilkerson, ta famille, à ton premier tatouage**

 _(nda : Oui, la lectrice a des réactions assez enfantines dans celui-là, mais je pense qu'elle a été protegée par Francis durant toute son enfance, et qu'elle est donc beaucoup plus sensible quand quelque chose lui arrive ;) Bonne lecture !)_

Assise entre ton frère jumeau Francis, et ton petit frère Malcolm, tu découpes consciencieusement ta viande. Ta mère sourit à Reese, un autre de tes petits frères, occupé à poignarder un pauvre petit morceau de pain qui n'a rien demandé.

\- Alors Reese, comment c'était, l'école ?

\- Super bien ! Je me suis battu avec Sam, et aussi Nike !

Tu pouffes.

\- Attends, il s'appelle vraiment Nike ? Comme les chaussures ?

Ton petit frère hoche la tête, riant.

\- Oui, c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je l'ai frappé.

A seulement douze ans, Reese t'a prouvé plus d'une fois qu'il savait se défendre. Tu as plus tendance à défendre Malcolm, ton petit frère de dix ans, qui est beaucoup moins belliqueux que Reese, bien que plus intelligent. Mille fois plus intelligent. Tu espères que ton petit frère, ou ta petite soeur à naître soit un/une dure à cuire. Protéger ses cadets, c'est fatiguant...

\- C'était quoi, l'autre raison ? demande ton père, la bouche pleine.

\- Il était sur mon chemin à la cantine.

Francis éclate de rire, et tu tends le bras vers Malcolm.

\- Malcolm, tu me passes le sel, s'il te plait ?

Il hoche la tête et prends la salière, avant de froncer les sourcils en voyant ton bras.

\- Y/n ? C'est quoi sur ton bras ?

Tu rougis violemment, t'insultes mentalement pour avoir oublié de couvrir ton tatouage d'un pansement, et recouvre la petite étoile avec ta manche.

\- Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

Tu fais signe à ton petit frère de se la fermer, mais il ne semble pas comprendre. Francis, le seul au courant de ce que tu t'es fait faire la veille, tente de changer de sujet pour te sauver.

\- Et toi, maman, comment étais ta journée ?

Elle ne semble pas l'écouter, concentrée sur toi. Tu baisses la tête et manges sans la regarder, espèrant qu'elle oublie ce que Malcolm vient de dire.

\- Non, Y/n, de quoi parle Malcolm ? Je peux voir ton bras ?

Pleine d'espoir, tu lui tends le gauche, qu'elle observe pendant quelques secondes. Elle se penche ensuite au dessus de la table pour te prendre le droit. Tu te mords la lèvre, inquiète.

\- Maman, c'est stupide...

\- Non, dis moi ce qu'a vu Malcolm !

Elle relève la manche, et tu vois ses yeux s'écarquiller. Les autres membres de ta famille se penchent pour observer la jolie étoile noire cachée au creux de ton coude qu'à accepté de te faire Jeremy, le grand-frère de ta meilleure amie. Francis lève les mains en l'air.

\- J'étais au courant de rien, M'man !

Ta mère se redresse, et tu vois presque ta vie défiler devant tes yeux, sachant pertinemment que sa punition sera terrible. Tes frères ne cachent pas leur joie de te voir punie, à part Francis qui a juste un petit sourire en coin, ayant hâte de voir comment tu comptes t'en tirer.

\- Y/n Wilkerson, est-ce-que c'est un tatouage ?

Tu baisses les yeux et hoche la tête.

\- Je te laisse trainer après les cours pour que tu te fasses faire un tatouage ?

\- Il est tout petit maman ! Et je ne m'en ferais pas d'autres, promis !

Tu vois le visage de ta mère prendre une teinte rouge pivoine, et tu jettes un coup d'oeil paniqué à ton père, qui préfère baisser les yeux. Evidemment...

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?! Tu viens de te marquer la peau à vie. A VIE ! Tu regretteras ce tatouage dans dix ans, Y/n ! Et j'espère que tu le regretteras, que tu le verras tous les jours, et que tu te souviendras à quel point tu étais une ado stupide, et à quel point tu ne nous as pas écoutés, ton père et moi ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'on a fait, à toi et à Francis, pour que vous soyez aussi irrespectueux, et immatures !

Tu fronces les sourcils. Bien que terrifiée par le comportement de ta mère, tu ne peux décemment lui répondre. Et pourtant...

\- Maman, c'est juste un tatouage ! Arrêtes d'en faire tout un plat, il est tout petit et très joli ! Tout était stérile, et Jeremy est très doué en tatouage ! Tout va bien ! Et Francis et moi allons très bien, si tu étais moins rigide peut-être qu'on serait un minimum plus obéissants !

\- C'est Jeremy qui a fait ce tatouage ?! Tu as demandé à un gamin de te le faire ?!

\- Il a 21 ans, Maman !

\- Et tu n'en as que quinze, jeune fille ! Monte dans ta chambre, tu seras privée de sortie jusqu'à nouvel ordre !

\- De toute façon, tu sais faire que ça, nous gâcher la vie, et nous priver de tout ce qui nous rend heureux, je te déteste !

Elle te fusille du regard, Francis te lançant un sourire compatissant. Il ne pourra pas te sauver la vie sur ce coup là...

\- Dans. Ta. Chambre. Jeune fille ! Tout de suite !

Tu montes les escaliers menant à ta chambre en fusillant les marches du regard. Ta mère était tellement injuste... C'était un simple tatouage, pourquoi est-ce-qu'elle réagit aussi mal ? En plus, il est magnifique ! Bon, d'accord, tu l'as peut-être un peu fait parce que le frère de ton ami est magnifique. Et drôle... Et intelligent. Mais bon, même si c'était pour passer du temps avec lui, tu le voulais, ce tatouage ! Tu t'asseois sur ton lit et jette un coup d'oeil à ton sac de cours, qui traine par terre. Tu devrais probablement faire tes devoirs... Mais non, tu es trop furieuse à cause du comportement de ta mère. Merde, quoi, elle pourrait être un peu plus sympa... Tu renifles tristement. Peut-être que sa réaction t'a plus touchée que ce que tu pensais...

Sans vraiment t'en rendre compte, tu fonds en larmes. La fatigue, combinée à la réaction de ta mère, te fait très mal réagir, et tu commences à sangloter, passant vainement la main sur tes joues.

Tu passes quelques minutes comme ça, tentant de te reprendre, tremblotante.

\- Y/n ...? Tu pleures ?

Tu sursautes et te tournes vers ton jumeau, qui a prit un air inquiet. Habituellement, vous êtes tous les deux très souriants, et il ne sait pas vraiment comment réagir.

\- Non.

Il esquisse un sourire devant ta faible tentative de mensonge, et s'approche de toi.

\- Menteuse ! Pourquoi tu pleures ? Tu sais très bien qu'on peut faire le mur, même si on est punis !

\- Non, c'est pas ça...

Tu renifles et passes une main sur tes joues pour sécher tes larmes. Il s'asseoit au bord de ton lit. Tu ne peux t'empêcher de penser à quel point il ressemble à ton père. Ce dernier se comporte exactement comme lui quand ta mère l'envoie s'excuser pour ses gaffes.

\- C'est quoi, alors ?

\- Les sous-entendus de maman... Tu penses vraiment qu'on lui apporte des problèmes ? Qu'on est des mauvais enfants ?

Il lève un sourcil, retenant manifestement un sourire.

\- Y/n, sérieusement ? En quinze ans d'existence, on a fait brûler deux voitures, vandalisé une bonne partie du voisinage, terrorisé tous les collègues de Papa, et je pense que le chien des Pines ne verra plus jamais de la même façon, maintenant qu'on est passé dans leur jardin...

\- J'avais oublié ce chien...

Il éclate de rire.

\- Franchement, t'as pas à t'en faire. Tu connais maman, elle t'en voudra pendant quelques temps, puis oubliera.

\- C'est la personne la plus rancunière qu'on connaisse, Francis.

Ton frère sourit, amusé.

\- C'est pas faux. Mais la punition durera pas éternellement, t'es intelligente, ramène quelques A et fais en sorte qu'elle n'apprenne pas que c'est à cause de toi que la voiture fait de la fumée à chaque fois qu'on la démarre, et tout ira bien !

Tu frottes tes yeux, morte de fatigue.

\- Merci, Francis.

\- T'inquiète. Essaye juste de dormir, t'as l'air totalement crevée !

Tu ris.

\- T'as raison, je vais me coucher.

\- Dors bien, j'essaye de calmer maman !

Il quitte la pièce et tu te blottis sous les couettes, souriante, et caressant machinalement ton tatouage. Si en plus ta mère avait appris que tu sortais avec Jéremy...


	12. LFDVELH 11 (SLG)

**Imagine : Ecrire un instant Panda avec le Panda de SLG**

Tu éclates de rire à une blague du Geek, terminant ta boisson préférée. Mathieu te tapote l'épaule. Tu te tournes vers lui, souriante.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu pourrais aller voir ce que fais le Maitre dans sa chambre ? Je... Ca fait plusieurs repas qu'il loupe, et je m'inquiète un peu de son état... Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il a...

Tu hoches la tête, repoussant ta tasse sur la table.

\- J'espère qu'il n'a pas encore ses _chaleurs_...

Le Prof secoue vigoureusement la tête de droite à gauche, levant le nez de son cahier de recherches, redressant ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça, Y/n, il me le précise toujours quand c'est le cas, pour que je puisse le surveiller !

Tu retiens un sourire, connaissant les sentiments du scientifique pour le Panda. Pauvre Prof, tu savais qu'il n'oserait jamais avouer ses sentiments pour l'ursidé, bien trop timide pour ça... Tu te lèves, espèrant que l'attitude de ton ami n'est pas dûe à quelques chose de grave. Tu avances devant la porte de la chambre du Panda, et toques trois petits coups.

\- Panda ?

\- C'est qui ?

La voix te parait très faible, ce qui t'inquiète encore plus.

\- C'est Y/n ! Ouvre !

Tu perçois des bruits de pas, et la porte s'ouvre sur ton ami en kigurumi, les yeux cernés, l'air las.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Tu te mords la lèvre, et fait un signe négatif de la tête.

\- Non, je viens juste voir comment ça va... Mathieu dit que tu ne viens plus aux repas depuis quelques jours...

Tu ne remarques pas ce genre de détail, étant encore élève. Tu étudies dans l'Université de Nantes, et y passes donc la plupart du temps.

\- Je vais bien.

Tu lèves un sourcil, ne le croyant pas une seule seconde.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu fabriques, dans ta chambre ?

Il pousse un profond soupir, baissant les yeux vers ses pantoufles recouvertes de tout petits dessins de bambous verts.

\- Je... Je manque d'inspiration pour un Instant Panda...

Il garde les yeux baissés, t'étonnant fortement. Le Panda ? Manquer d'inspiration ? Non, habituellement, c'est lui qui avait les meilleures idées. Il était un poète dans l'âme (comme le prouvaient beaucoup de ses chansons, telles Hentai Kamen ou celle sur Vanessa), et tu adorais l'entendre chanter. Non, c'était très rare de voir ton ami l'ursidé avoir le syndrome de la page blanche...

\- Tu veux que je t'aide ? Ou au moins que j'essaye ?

Il semble peser le pour et le contre, et finis par hocher la tête, se mordant la lèvre.

\- Je dois le rendre pour dans deux jours, alors oui, ça serait sympa...

Tu souris.

\- Okay, allons-y, alors !

Il se pousse pour te laisser entrer, et enlève un tas de papiers chiffonnés pour te laisser t'asseoir sur le lit couvert de tâches d'encre. Il rougit, gêné.

\- Je... Je comptais faire le ménage, après !

Tu éclates de rire, moqueuse.

\- Oui, bien sûr !

Tu jettes un coup d'oeil à la feuille où il écrivait avant que tu n'arrives, lisant les quelques mots qui la recouvrent.

\- Quel est la vidéo choisie pour cet Instant Panda ?

Il pousse un petit soupir.

\- C'est celle sur les témoins de Jéhovah...

Tu fronces les sourcils. Aie... Sujet sensible...

\- Et tu as une idée de l'air ?

\- Non, mais vu mon retard, je pense partir sur une reprise...

Tu hoches la tête, souriante.

\- Très bonne idée ! Et niveau thème ?

\- Là, c'est le blanc total...

Tu réfléchis quelques secondes.

\- Je... Tu pourrais essayer de faire une réponse aussi clichée que la vidéo des témoins ?

Il lève la tête.

\- Hein ? Comment ça ?

Souriant devant l'air perdu de ton ami, tu entreprends d'expliquer :

\- Essaye de faire des gens contre la religion, qui vont expliquer aux créateurs de la vidéo pourquoi ils n'adhèrent pas à leur religion. En rendant ça cliché à souhait, ça pourrait marcher... Non ?

Tu vois littéralement le regard de ton ami s'illuminer, et il s'empresse d'inscrire ton idée sur son carnet, ravi.

\- C'est une excellente idée ! Merci, Y/n !

Tu rougis légèrement, heureuse que ton idée lui plaise.

\- Je... Je ne veux pas abuser, mais...

Il baisse la tête, manifestement gêné. Tu souris.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu aurais une idée de chanson à reprendre ?

Tu sors ton téléphone, et cherche une chanson pouvant correspondre. Tu montres l'écran au Panda, qui parcoure ta playlist. Tu espères qu'il ne tombe sur aucun titre gênant, possédant ton compte Youtube depuis tes douze ans. Il marmonne le nom des artistes entre ses dents, faisant défiler les titres.

\- Twenty One Pilots, non, Fauve, non, Nirvana, peut-être, AC/DC, non... Lady Gaga, non...Tu écoutes du Britney Spears ?!

Tu rougis violemment. Il est tombé sur la partie gênante...

\- Panic ! At The Disco, non, My Chemical Romance, non plus... Oh !

Tu lèves les yeux vers l'écran.

\- Tu as trouvé ?

Il pointe un titre du doigt, que tu déchiffres à voix haute.

\- Whiskey in the Jar... Oh, très bon choix ! Très, très bon choix !

Il sourit, et écrit le nom en haut de son carnet.

\- Merci, Y/n, heureusement que t'es là !

Tu esquisses un grand sourire, flattée.

\- Tu veux que je reste pour t'aider à rédiger les paroles ? Ou tu préfères peut-être que je te laisses pour que tu l'écrives tout seul ?

Il se mord la lèvre, gêné.

\- J'aimerais vraiment l'écrire tout seul, pour avoir l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose, tu vois... ? Je suis désolé, mais c'est moi qui suis censé les écrire, donc me dire que j'ai fait au moins une part du travail...

Tu le coupes, souriante.

\- Panda, y'a aucun problème. Je venais juste t'aider, si tu penses pouvoir te débrouiller seul, c'est tant mieux pour toi !

Il rougit et hoche la tête.

\- Okay, alors je veux bien écrire la suite seul. S'il te plait.

\- Pas de soucis !

Tu approches discrètement la poubelle de son lit pour qu'il arrête de jeter ses papiers partout, et te diriges vers la porte. Avant de l'ouvrir, tu entends ton ami t'interpeller.

\- Y/n ?

Tu te tournes vers lui.

\- Oui ?

\- Merci.

Tu esquisses un grand sourire, ouvrant la porte.

\- Pas de quoi, Maître !

Tu quittes la pièce, ravie d'avoir pu aider le Panda.


	13. LFDVELH 12 (HP)

**Imagine : Défendre Severus face à James Potter, et les autres maraudeurs  
**

 _(nda : Hello, je tiens juste à dire que le langage employé dans cet OS n'est pas hyper fleuri, donc si les injures vous dérangent, évitez cet OS :') Pour les autres, bonne lecture ! Ah, et cet OS ne sera pas James Potter friendly, je déteste ce personnage. Vraiment. Et dernier point, Severus est un petit peu OOC, j'espère que ça ne vous embêtera pas trop pendant la lecture :') Je déteste le Severus adulte, mais j'ai vraiment de la peine pour le Severus étudiant :') Là, j'ai fini xD)_

* * *

Être répartie à Serpentard n'est pas quelque chose de facile à accepter. Surtout lorsqu'on se trouve à Poudlard en même temps que les Maraudeurs. Quatre abrutis de Gryffondor s'amusant à terroriser toute l'école. Tu ne peux pas les supporter. Surtout Sirius, qui est horrible avec l'un de tes meilleurs amis, Regulus (accessoirement son petit frère), et James, qui voue une haine inconsidérable à Severus, un garçon brillant dans ta classe. Malheureusement, ton grand frère, réparti à Gryffondor, ne fait rien pour les empêcher de s'en prendre à toi.

Merlin, un jour tu te vengeras.

Tu es assise près du lac, profitant du bon temps pour relire tes cours de Potions. Les examens approchent, et il faut vraiment que tu t'améliores. Tu es nulle en Potions, vraiment. Tu pousses un petit soupir en te rendant compte du nombre énorme de notions qu'il te reste à apprendre. Pourquoi est-ce-que tu ne t'y est pas prise plus tôt ?

\- Va te faire voir, Potter !

Tu lèves les yeux de ton livre en entendant la voix de Severus. Il est entouré des maraudeurs, James en tête. _Evidemment, ils ne peuvent pas réfléchir par eux-mêmes..._ Tu te mords la lèvre. Est-ce-qu'il faut réagir maintenant ? Peut-être que Sererus préfère se débrouiller seul ? _Vite, Y/n, réfléchis !_ Tu choisis d'attendre un peu et de réagir si les choses tournent vraiment mal.

Ils s'approchent dangereusement de l'eau... Tu fronces les sourcils, inquiète. Mais pourquoi Lily Evans n'est pas avec lui ? D'habitude, ils trainent toujours ensemble...

\- Oh que non, je trouve que tu as une mauvaise influence sur Lily...

James sort sa baguette de la poche de sa robe, ce qui te fait légèrement paniquer. Timide de nature, tu n'oses pas vraiment lui crier dessus pour défendre ton camarade Serpentard. Car les Serpents sont censés se soutenir entre eux...Il continue de s'approcher de Severus, attrapant le col de sa robe de sorcier. Severus sursaute violemment, en même temps que toi. Merlin, il est bien plus chétif que James...

\- Elle reste Evans pour toi, Potter.

Il a prit le ton le plus dédaigneux que tu n'aie jamais entendu, et James le soulève encore plus haut. Tu ne peux t'empêcher de réagir, te levant.

\- Arrêtez !

Ils se tournent vers toi, te faisant rougir. Remus te jette un regard curieux, et Peter attends que Sirius ne s'esclaffe pour faire de même. Lamentable. Quand à James... Et bien... Il a l'air surpris. Et moqueur. Et il s'approche de toi. Et de l'eau. Tu commences à paniquer, reculant. Au moins, il aura lâché Severus, c'est déjà ça...

\- Tu as un problème, Y/l/n ?

Tu n'as jamais compris leur problème avec les noms de famille. Tu emploies les prénoms de tout le monde, même lorsque tu les déteste. Sirius éclate de rire, ajoutant :

\- Regardez qui ouvre enfin la bouche...

Severus te jette un coup d'oeil incertain. Tu lèves la tête, reprenant ton courage. Tu sais être bien plus douée que James et Sirius pour les maléfices. Mais pour le combat à mains nues... Tu te ferais tuer...

\- Pourquoi est-ce-que tu te sens toujours obligé de rabaisser les autres, James ?

Tu as choisi de t'en prendre au joueur de Quidditch d'abord. Après tout, c'est lui qui a commencé à harceler Severus... Tu fronces les sourcils, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu défends ton chéri, Y/l/n ?

\- Arrête ça ! Et arrête d'utiliser les noms de famille, comme ça, c'est ridicule... Vous êtes stupides. Tous les quatre.

Remus lève un sourcil, et Peter te fusille du regard. Sirius ne dit pas un mot, pour une fois, et James semble prêt à te tuer. Severus est dos à toi, mais tu espères qu'il te viendra en aide bientôt. Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris d'ouvrir la bouche ? Tu ne peux te retenir et continue de parler.

\- Ce que tu ne sembles pas comprendre, c'est que Lily ne sortira jamais avec quelqu'un comme toi ! Tu es stupide, méchant, et tu t'en prends à la personne qu'elle aime le plus dans l'école. Alors oui, Dumbledore continuera de laisser faire, et personne ne réagira. Parce qu'on est des Serpentards, et que vous êtes de valeureux, de braves Gryffondors.

Tu t'arrêtes pour reprendre ton souffle et te rends compte que James a l'air de s'être calmé. Contrairement à Sirius.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu comptes faire, Y/l/n ? Me lancer un maléfice ? Appeler ton Maître ?

Tu le fusilles du regard.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tes parents sont des Mangemorts, non ? Et vu la petite Serpentarde que tu es, tu ne vas pas tarder à aller torturer des Moldus, hein ?

Alors il veut jouer à ça ... ?

\- C'est marrant à entendre de la part d'un mec rejeté par la totalité de sa famille. Tu ne vis pas aux crochets de la famille de James ?

Tu croises les bras, la voix tremblante. Sirius t'a vraiment blessée. Mais comment oses t-il... ? Tu as passé la plupart des nuits des derniers mois en larmes parce que tu ne sais comment annoncer à tes parents que tu veux être Auror. Que tu refuses de devenir une Mangemort. Et parce que tu sais que tu seras refusée. Parce que tu es une Serpentard, et à cause de la famille dont tu viens. Il baisse la tête.

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'en prendre aux filles...

Tu fronces les sourcils.

\- Alors c'est comme ça que tu résouds tes problèmes, Sirius ? En frappant les gens ? Bravo, très Gryffondor !

Tu fais mine d'applaudir, le fusillant du regard. Remus jette un coup d'oeil à sa montre et soupire.

\- Venez, les cours reprennent... On va se faire tuer par McGo si on arrive en retard, et il faut qu'on soit libres ce soir, on a prévu...

Il vous jette un coup d'oeil.

\- Quelque chose.

James vous fusille du regard quelques secondes, avant d'hocher la tête et de partir. Sirius le suit, sans un regard pour toi, et tu frissonnes. Ils vont te tuer. _Pourquoi est-ce-que tu as parlé, Y/n ?_ Tu soupires.

Sans regarder Severus, tu pars te rasseoir devant l'eau, rouvrant ton livre de Potions. Evidemment, tes mains tremblent... Tu es étonnée que cette petite joute verbale se soit passée sans aucune larmes. Habituellement, tu pleures très facilement. Beaucoup trop facilement. Tu sens quelqu'un s'asseoir à tes côtés et tournes la tête. Severus te jette un coup d'oeil gêné.

\- Pourquoi as-tu pris ma défense ?

Tu hausses les épaules, tes mains ne s'arrêtant pas de trembler.

\- James Potter est un crétin.

Il esquisse un petit sourire, et baisse la tête vers l'eau. Avant de tourner les yeux vers le livre que tu tiens.

\- Tu révises ta potion ?

Tu hoches la tête, poussant un petit soupir.

\- J'essaye, on va dire... Je... Je suis extrêmement nulle en Potions...

Il hoche la tête, l'expression de son visage étant complètement neutre. Merlin, ce garçon est si difficile à cerner...

\- Tu voudrais de l'aide ?

Tu lèves la tête vers lui, esquissant un grand sourire.

\- Tu m'aiderais ?!

Il hoche la tête.

\- Et bien... Tu m'as aidé, alors c'est le moins que je puisse faire pour te remercier... Surtout que je pense que Black t'en voudra, maintenant...

Tu rougis violemment, te mordant la lèvre.

\- Je sais, surtout que j'ai pas été sympa avec lui... Mais... Pour ma défense, c'est lui qui a commencé à s'attaquer à moi, donc j'avais tout à fait le droit de répondre...

Severus lève la main, l'air légèrement amusé.

\- Hé, j'ai rien dis, moi !

Tu souris.

\- En tout cas, merci... Je... C'était gentil de ta part.

Les mots semblent lui brûler la gorge. Tu retiens un sourire moqueur. Ce garçon a sa fierté...

\- Pas de problème, j'espère juste que James ne sera pas plus violent qu'avant envers toi à cause de ce que j'ai dis...

Severus lève un sourcil, étonné.

\- Tu sais qu'ils vont s'en prendre à toi, et tu t'inquiète pour moi ?

Tu soupires.

\- S'ils vont trop loin, mes parents tueront mon cher grand-frère, qui les tuer aussi. Pas à cause de moi, je ne le considère plus comme mon frère, c'est juste un abruti vivant sous mon toit pendant les vacances... Mais une bonne beuglante devrait le faire réagir, et je pense que ces crétins de Maraudeurs le considèrent comme une sorte de... Qu'ils le respectent un minimum.

Voyant que le regard de ton nouvel ami s'est assombri, tu ouvres ton livre à la bonne page et pointe une Potion du doigt.

\- Bon, et si tu m'expliquais l'utilité de cette Potion ?

Il sourit, ravi de pouvoir parler Potions avec quelqu'un, attrapant ton cahier pour lire les instructions de plus près.


	14. LFDVELH 13 (GF)

**Imagine : Laisser Mabel te maquiller avant le Carnaval de Gravity Falls**

 _Lecteur masculin_

 _( nda : Je pars demain, donc j'en mets deux aujourd'hui :') Bonne lecture !)_

Tu esquisses un petit sourire, fermant les yeux. Une fois les jumeaux Pines majeurs, ils t'ont invité, toi, leur meilleur ami, à venir à Gravity Falls avec eux. Au début, tu étais sceptique. C'était l'une des premières fois où tu quittais ta ville natale. Mais, à force d'argumenter, de te supplier, et de menacer de remplir ta chambre de paillettes, ils avaient réussi à te faire venir.

\- Ferme les yeux !

Tu obtempères, souriant. Elle laisse le pinceau recouvert de maquillage parcourir ta peau. Tu espères qu'elle ne fait rien de trop ridicule. Ton premier carnaval à Gravity Falls ! Elle n'a pas voulu te dire en quoi elle te maquille, préferant te laisser la surprise.

\- Tu peux les ouvrir !

Tu ouvres tes yeux, observant la couleur sur le pinceau de Mabel. Du rose. Pas ta couleur préférée, mais bon... Les cheveux teints en bleus de ta meilleure amie te chatouillent la joue, te faisant sourire. Vous êtes meilleurs amis depuis vos 13 ans. Tu étais le seul de votre classe à croire les histoires de monstres, et de triangles maléfiques des jumeaux. En même temps, une grand-mère sorcière, ça aide...! Toujours est-il que Dipper se met encore à pleurer lorsqu'on lui parle du théorème de Pythagore.

\- Des paillettes !

La voix fluette de Mabel te sort de ta rêverie. Elle fait joyeusement courir le pinceau, l'aspergeant de paillettes de toutes les couleurs. Tu en viens même à te demander où elle a pu en récuperer autant. Tu tousses, sûr d'en avoir avalé quelques unes. Elle éclate de rire.

\- Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?

Elle pouffe.

\- Tu verras, Y/n !

Tu fais mine de lever les yeux au ciel, amusé. Elle continue de répandre les paillettes.

\- Il ne manque que le rouge à lèvres !

Tu lèves un sourcil, amusé.

\- Mais enfin, Mabel, comment tu veux que je boive (ta boisson préférée) si j'ai les lèvres recouvertes d'un truc dégueu ?

Elle se retourne et lève quelque chose en l'air, incroyablement fière d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce-que c'est ?

\- Une paille, monsieur le génie ! Comme ça tu pourras boire facilement !

Tu pousses un petit soupir.

\- Mabel, tu sais que je voulais juste être un Pikachu pour le carnaval ? Et c'est exactement ce que je t'ai demandé ! Et un Pikachu n'a pas de paillettes et de rouge à lèvres, à ce que je saches !

\- C'est tout l'intêret d'une surprise !

Elle te fourre à moitié le tube de rouge à lèvres pailleté dans la bouche, t'empêchant de rétorquer. Elle esquisse un grand sourire satisfait pendant que tu t'étouffes.

\- Fi-ni ! Tu es magnifique !

Tu lèves un sourcil dubitatif.

\- J'en doute.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Tu brilles, tu es donc beau !

\- Mabel, je ne sais même pas à quoi je ressemble...

Elle se mord la lèvre.

\- Oh oui, pardon, je suis si distraite ! Attends, tu vas adorer !

Elle semble si fière d'elle... Tu retiens un sourire. Ta meilleure amie cherche un miroir dans la pile d'objets répandus autour de vous. Tu commences à avoir mal aux jambes à force de rester assis par terre, et elle te tends l'objet. Tu te redresses légèrement et lèves la glace à hauteur d'yeux. Ton visage... On dirait qu'une Barbie a vomi sur ton visage. Quelle jolie métaphore... Tu te rends compte que Mabel attend peut-être une réaction, et tu forces un sourire satisfait.

\- C'est très joli, Mab' ! Mais... Juste... C'est censé être quoi ?

Elle pointe tes yeux, l'air indignée.

\- Mais... Y/n, ça se voit ! Tu es un bébé licorne ! Regarde les paillettes !

Tu lèves un sourcil.

\- Quoi ?

Elle enfonce un serre-tête muni d'une corne de licorne sur ta tête, et tu lèves les yeux au ciel.

\- Mabel, c'est quoi le rapport entre un Pikachu et un bébé licorne ?

\- Les deux sont mignons ! C'est juste que la licorne l'est plus !

Elle a l'air tellement heureuse que tu caches ta déception, souriant.

\- C'est super ! Merci, Mabel !

Elle sourit, s'avance, et te fait un câlin. Tu pouffes en te rendant compte que tu as recouvert son pull de paillettes.

\- Je peux aussi te vernir les ongles en rose, si tu veux !

Tu écarquilles les yeux. Hors de question.

\- Non, ça va aller, merci ! Et toi, tu vas être quoi ?

\- La princesse qui monte sur la licorne !

\- Pardon ?

Tu espères avoir mal entendu, mais elle rougit, baissant les yeux.

\- Et bien, tu vois... Pendant la ballade d'hier, on a beaucoup marché, alors je suis un peu fatiguée... Alors, je me suis dit que peut-être que toi tu n'étais pas fatigué ? Alors tu peux me porter ! Non ?

Non.

\- Mabel, je suis fatigué aussi, demande à Dipper !

\- Mais Dipper aussi il est fatigué !

Tu pousses un petit soupir.

\- Mabel, je suis mort de fatigue aussi !

Elle avance la lèvre inférieure, écarquillant les yeux.

\- Non, Mabel, ne me fais pas le coup de...

Elle prend un air triste.

\- Pas le chien battu, Mabel, s'il te plait !

Ta meilleure amie ne s'arrête pas, te faisant pousser un long soupir.

\- T'es chiante !

\- C'est un oui ?

Tu ne réponds pas et elle t'entraines dans un nouveau câlin.

\- Merciiii !

\- Tu sais que je te déteste ?

\- Moi aussi je t'aime !


	15. LFDVELH 14 (SLG)

**Imagine : Vivre en colocation avec Mathieu et Antoine**

 _Gender neutral_

Giseant sur ton lit, tu relis ta fanfiction préférée. Encore une fois. Tu te retrouves très vite en larmes, l'un des héros manquant la mort, et passes ta manche sur tes yeux pour sécher tes larmes. Trois petits coups contre la porte de ta chambre te sortent de ta lecture.

\- On mange !

Antoine, l'un de tes colocataires, fronce les sourcils, entrant dans la pièce.

\- Tu pleures ?

Tu rougis, te frottant les yeux. Ton ami avance vers toi, l'air inquiet.

\- C'est rien, t'en fais pas.

Il fronce les sourcils.

\- Mouais, c'est sûr que ça va?

Tu te mords la lèvre, hochant la tête.

\- Oui, ça va, je relisais juste une fic triste et...

Il éclate de rire.

\- T'es tellement sensible... Bref, je venais juste te dire qu'on mangeait.

Tu hoches la tête, souriant.

\- Okay, j'arrive !

Tu te lèves de ton lit, éteignant ton ordinateur et suivant ton ami hors de la pièce. C'est le plus souvent lui, qui fait la cuisine. Tu es plus ou moins l'un des boss de fin du royaume de la Flemme, surtout en ce qui concerne la cuisine. Mathieu est juste incapable de cuisiner, même lorsqu'il essaye les recettes les plus simples. Les seules choses qu'il réussit sont les pâtes et les sandwiches. Autant dire qu'il ne cuisine que quand Antoine n'est pas là... Tu suis l'homme aux cheveux défiant toutes les lois de la gravité dans le couloir, souriant.

\- On mange quoi ?

\- J'ai juste fait un gratin, aujourd'hui.

Tu souris.

\- Super ! Je meurs de faim !

\- Tant mieux, j'en ai fait pour un régiment ! Tu peux aller chercher Mathieu pendant que je mets la table ?

Tu hoches la tête et quittes la cuisine, laissant Antoine se charger de servir le repas.

\- Sommet ?

\- Oui, Y/l/n ?

Il lève les yeux de son montage. Tu souris, ses mimiques t'amusant. Il a débuté sa web-série deux ans auparavant, et elle a un succès fou auprès du public. Depuis, il passe beaucoup de temps à écrire, tourner, et monter ses vidéos.

\- On mange !

Il hoche la tête et sauvegarde prudemment son travail. Tu attrapes au passage la tasse de café vide qui traine sur son bureau depuis des jours pour la mettre à laver. De toute façon, c'est lui qui est chargé de la vaisselle, et du ménage. Toi, tu gères la lessive et les courses, laissant les finances à ton ami à lunettes, beaucoup plus doué en maths que Mathieu et toi. Le chatain te rejoint ensuite, souriant. Vous vous installez à table, entamant le repas sans attendre.

\- On est à combien de jours de Paris Manga ?

Tu as posé la question d'une voix curieuse. Tes amis adorent les conventions, et tu adore les accompagner. Tu n'as pas commencé l'aventure Youtube à cause de ta timidité, même si tes colocataires tentent de t'y pousser. Ils sont persuadés que tu pourrais apporter beaucoup à la plateforme.

\- C'est dans une semaine, Y/n. sourit Antoine

\- D'ailleurs, t'iras en cosplay ? demande Mathieu, levant sa fourchette à sa bouche.

Tu secoues la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Nan, j'ai plus le temps, c'est trop tard. J'aurais dû y penser avant...

Antoine sourit doucement.

\- C'est pas grave, on ira à plein d'autres conventions, tu vas voir !

Tu hoches la tête, goutant le gratin. C'est fou ce qu'Antoine cuisine bien... Tu attrapes le sel, souriant aux garçons.

\- Oui, et puis comme ça je pourrais raconter aux fans que le Matoine est réel !

Mathieu éclata de rire, Antoine se mettant à rougir violemment.

\- Non, non, leur dis pas, les fangirls sont capables de tout !

Tu pouffes.

\- Le grand Antoine Daniel aurait-il peur pour sa réputation ?

Il soupire violemment, un lèger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Non, j'ai juste peur de relire un... Comment vous appelez ça déjà ? Un lemon ? Non, je ne veux jamais relire de lemons !

Tu te mords la lèvre, te retenant fortement de rire. Il y a quelques mois, Antoine avait perdu à un pari, et tu l'avais donc forcé à lire un Matoine BDSM. Le pauvre en était ressorti traumatisé. Il n'avait plus été capable de regarder Mathieu dans les yeux pendant deux bonnes semaines.

\- Non, ça il y en aura de toute façon, ne t'inquiète pas !

Il te fusille du regard, son sourire le trahissant. Tu te tournes alors vers Mathieu, ignorant l'air indigné d'Antoine.

\- Et toi, alors, ton prochain SLG ?

\- Tout se passe super bien ! Le Patron est plus drôle que jamais, et je suis persuadé que le public va adorer le Panda !

Tu hoches la tête.

\- Une chance que je t'ai offert ce pyjama à Noël, hein, Sommet ?

Il aquiesce, riant.

\- Ouais, il va vraiment me servir, je sens !

\- Ouais, il excite Antoine, en plus, non ?

Ton ami à lunettes rougit violemment, niant d'un geste de la tête.

\- Arrête de dire des conneries, Y/n, je suis sûr que c'est toi qui a eu un coup de foudre pour Mathieu !

Tu pouffes.

\- Oh oui, je mourrais pour lui, je l'aime tellement !

Mathieu lève les yeux au ciel, amusé.

\- On en est sûrs, Y/n, je suis irrésistible...

Tu lui tires la langue, te resservant un verre d'eau.

\- Toujours est-il que Samuel et Richard ont plus de succès que ce que Maître Panda aura !

\- Je trouve que PandiPanda est mignon, moi ! Richard est juste un pervers !

Antoine éclate de rire.

\- Et t'aimes pas Samuel ?

\- Non, je préfère les pandas aux ventilos, pardon !

Le plus grand de vous trois place ses mains en coupe autour de sa bouche, criant :

\- Y/n est Pandophile, je répète, l'attirement envers les ursidés est réel !

Tu pouffes de rire, tes joues prenant une teinte aussi rouge que les yeux de Mathieu à cause du manque de sommeil. Mathieu te fait un petit clin d'oeil, prenant la voix du Patron :

\- Alors comme ça, Y/n est Pandophile, gamin ? Je peux l'inviter à mon prochain gang-bang avec la peluche, si ça l'intéresse !

Tu couvres ton visage avec tes mains, donnant un petit coup de pied à Mathieu, mourant d'embarras.

\- Vous pourriez arrêter de faire ça, s'il vous plait ? Vous me terrifiez tous les deux !

Mathieu esquisse un sourire amusé, levant un sourcil.

\- Au fait, tu lisais quoi comme Fanfiction, Y/n ? te demande Antoine, un rictus moqueur sur le visage.

C'est ton tour de les chercher.

\- Un Matoine.


	16. LFDVELH 15 (HP)

**Imagine : Faire une séance de Ouija avec Sirius Black**

 _(nda : Merci à_ Petit Coconuts _pour avoir proposé la toute première requête d'Imagine de ce recueil ! Concernant l'identité/le physique du personnage, je suis vraiment désolée mais je préfère que tout le monde puisse s'y identifier, donc mettre un prénom et un physique spécifiques serait contraire au but de ces Imagines :') Après, j'espère que celui-là te plaira quand-même, et puis tu peux toujours copier coller l'os et changer Y/n par ton prénom dans le logiciel de traitement de texte :') ! Concernant le Oui-Ja, je n'en ai jamais fait, donc je me suis servie de témoignages trouvables sur le net, de témoignages de mes amis et des millions de films d'horreur que j'ai vu x) Donc désolée si cela ne reflète pas totalement la vérité, j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu :') Si tu as d'autres idées d'Imagines n'hésite pas à les envoyer, surtout si elles concernent Sirius chou :D)_

 _J'en profite pour faire passer un tout petit bébé message : Evitez le Oui-Ja, s'il vous plait, surtout si vous êtes seul/sans experience/ jeune. Je sais que l'image que j'en ai donné est plutôt positive, mais on ne peux jamais savoir qui on a en face, et vous joueriez avec des forces qui sont plus fortes que vous. Tentez de faire des cookies à la place, c'est moins dangereux, et c'est bon x)_

 _Les paroles de l'esprit seront en_ **gras** _._

 _y/h = ta maison de Poudlard_

* * *

Tu es assise en face de Sirius, les yeux rivés sur la planche de Ouija posée entre vous. Confortablement assise sur les coussins fournis par la Salle Sur Demande, tu te mords la lèvre, anxieuse. Tout a commencé par un pari stupide avec le Gryffondor. _T'es pas chiche de lancer une boulette de parchemin sur McGo._ Tu n'as pas hésité, et ta professeure de Métamorphose s'est retrouvé avec une boulette de parchemin dans le dos. Elle a commencé par s'en prendre à Sirius, lui criant dessus, et tu t'es sentie obligée de te dénoncer. Les deux heures de retenue ont été longues, mais tu as gagné ton pari.

Et, pour se faire pardonner de t'avoir fait coller, Sirius t'a proposé ce matin-même de "te faire découvrir quelque chose de nouveau, que tu vas adorer". Ta nature de Y/h t'a forcée à accepter. Evidemment. Tu l'avais donc suivi, et observé ouvrir la Salle sur Demande en passant devant le tableau du troll. En temps que Sang-Pur, tu n'as jamais entendu parler de "planche de Oui-Ja".

Ton ami a eu le temps de t'expliquer en quoi le "jeu" consistait. Il s'agit, pour faire simple, d'une planche servant à appeller les esprits. Y sont inscrits toutes les lettres de l'alphabet, les chiffres arabes, et les mots "OUI", "NON" et "AU REVOIR".

Vous posez tous deux votre majeur et votre index sur le verre à shot que Sirius a volé dans les cuisines de l'école, et fermez les yeux. Sirius t'explique, la voix posée :

\- Il faut absolument que tu te détendes. Tu ne pourras pas passer une bonne séance si tu es stressée.

Tu réponds du tac au tac :

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire !

Il retient à grande peine un sourire, amusé.

\- Calme toi, Y/n. Ne me fais pas regretter de ne pas avoir emmené les Maraudeurs à ta place ! Bon, comme je le disais, il faut vraiment que tu te calmes. Si tu es stressée, ils le sentiront.

Tu inspires profondément, et hoches la tête. C'est extrêmement rassurant...

\- Voici quelques règles à respecter. Je suis plutôt du genre à les briser, les règles, mais là, crois-moi, je préfère vraiment que nous les respections. Donc, ne rejoue jamais seule, garde toujours tes doigts sur le verre, ne pars pas sans que le verre aie été sur "AU REVOIR", et ne demande surtout pas à l'esprit comment il est mort, ça ne fait que les énerver.

Tu aquiesces, et il esquisse un sourire.

\- Okay. Ne panique pas, et saches que j'ai la situation en main, donc tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de t'inquièter. Si tu as peur, dis-le et j'arrêterais la séance.

\- D'accord.

Tu réponds à son sourire et vous gardez les mains sur le verre.

\- Esprit, es-tu là ?

Tu te mords la lèvre pour ne pas sourire. Cette phrase est si clichée...

\- Esprit, es-tu là ?

Sirius a fermé les yeux, et tu choisis de faire de même. Pour l'instant, le verre n'a pas bougé d'un pouce.

\- Sirius, est-ce-que tu l'as mise à charger ?

Ton ami né-moldu t'a parlé du fait qu'il faut faire charger les objets moldus avec de l'électicrité. Sirius éclate de rire et secoue la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Non, Y/n, cet objet fonctionne sans éléctricité !

Tu rougis, et il répète, sans se lasser :

\- Esprit, es-tu là ?

Voyant que la planche ne réagit pas, il soupire.

\- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, Y/n.

Tu obtempères, et croise son regard. Il te fait un petit sourire.

\- Tu veux essayer ?

Tu fronces les sourcils.

\- Essayer quoi ?

Il pointe la planche de sa main libre, sans perdre son sourire.

\- Et bien... D'appeller un esprit ! Tu as juste à dire la même chose que moi !

\- Je peux, tu es sûr ?

Sirius aquiesce une nouvelle fois, et tu commences, d'une voix mal assurée :

\- Okay... Esprit, es-tu là ?

Rien ne se passe. Tu recommences, soupirant.

\- Esprit, es-tu là ?

Le verre bouge. Tu sursautes violemment et le sourire du Gryffondor s'élargit.

 **"OUI"**

Tu te mords la lèvre, apeurée, avant de te reprendre. Merde, Y/n, pourquoi est-ce-que tu n'y a pas pensé plus tôt ? Tu es avec Sirius Black, le roi des blagues ! Tu te reprends, hésitante. Et si...Et si ce n'était pas lui qui bougeait le verre ? Il reprend la parole, gardant les yeux fixés sur le planche.

\- Qui es-tu ?

Il a parlé d'une voix claire. Vous attendez quelques secondes, mais rien ne se produit.

\- Qui es-tu ?

C'est toi qui a posé la question. Peut-être qu'il te répondra, à toi, vu qu'il t'a déjà répondu précedemment... Vous attendez encore, mais rien ne se passe. Sirius reprend la parole :

\- Y'a t'-il quelqu'un dans la pièce avec qui tu souhaites communiquer ?

Le voir aussi sérieux te terrifie. Tu poses de nouveau tes yeux sur le verre en le sentant bouger.

 **Y-N**

Oh, Merlin. Tu commences à paniquer en voyant qu'il a epelé ton prénom, Sirius continuant de parler, prenant la voix la plus rassurante possible.

\- Que veux-tu lui dire ?

Rien. Le verre ne bouge pas. Tu te mords la lèvre et demande :

\- Est-ce-que tu fais partie de ma famille ?

 **"OUI"**

Tu croises le regard de Sirius, inquiète.

\- Est-ce-que tu es mort avant ma naissance ?

 **"NON"**

Si tu n'avais pas été Sang-Pur, tu aurais dit que cette séance ressemble beaucoup à une partie de Qui-Est-Ce. A chaque réponse de l'esprit, tu baisses les petites cases.

\- Est-ce-que tu es une fille ou un garçon ?

 **"OUI"**

Sirius éclate de rire.

\- Esprit, ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens !

Tu retiens un sourire amusé, et demande :

\- Est-ce-que tu es une fille ?

 **"OUI"**

Tu hoches la tête, tentant de chercher quel membre féminin de ta famille est mort depuis peu. Beaucoup de monde...

\- Est-ce-que tu es Nadia ?

Ta cousine est morte dans un accident de voiture avec son fiancé moldu.

 **"NON"**

\- Tu peux épeler ton prénom, s'il te plait ?

 **"C-A-S-S-I-O-P-E-E"**

Tu écarquilles les yeux. Cassiopée était la soeur de ta mère. Elle avait été atteinte d'un cas de Dragoncelle critique et avait refusé d'aller voir les Magicomages, ne croyant qu'en la médecine moldue. Ton père dit tout le temps que ta tante était une folle. Toi, tu l'adorais, et elle te manque beaucoup. Tu tentes de contenir les larmes qui commencent à perler aux coins de tes yeux e/c et demande d'une voix tremblante :

\- Tante Cassy ?

 **"OUI"**

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux me dire ?

 **"J-E"**

\- Tu ... ?

 **" V-O-U-S"**

\- Tu nous...?

 **"A-I-M-E"**

Tu sens que tes doigts posés sur le verre commencent à trembler à cause de l'émotion, ce dont Sirius se rend compte.

\- On t'aime aussi, Tata. Tu nous manques à tous.

 **"H"**

Tu fronces les sourcils.

 **"E-R-I"**

\- Héritage ? demande Sirius d'une voix douce

 **"OUI"**

\- Tu veux me parler de ton héritage ?

 **"OUI"**

Tu hoches lentement la tête, et le verre continue de bouger.

" **D-E-R"**

Sirius te caresse doucement le dos de la main, te sentant attristée.

 **"R-I-E-R-R-E-L-E"**

\- Hein ?

Ton esprit fait tout doucement le lien. Derrière le...?

 **"T-A-B-L-E-A-U"**

Tu hoches la tête. Le tableau le plus laid que tu aies vu de toute ta vie se trouvait dans le salon de la maison de ta tante. Il te terrifiait lorsque tu étais plus jeune, et recouvrait presque un pan de mur. Il y avait largement assez de place pour y cacher des choses, c'est vrai...

\- Tu veux que je fouille derrière ton tableau, chez-toi ?

Tu as posé la question d'une voix douce.

" **O-U-I** "

Tu aquiesces, notant cette requête dans un coin de ta tête. Tu sens le verre recommencer à bouger, et remarque qu'il ne touche aucun coin de la tablette de Oui-Ja en particulier. Il se contente de faire une sorte de huit de côté, comme le symbole de l'infinité. Tu jettes un coup d'oeil inquiet à Sirius, et il chuchote :

\- Elle veut partir, je crois.

\- Tu dois y aller, tata ?

" **O-U-I** "

\- Okay, au revoir, tata... J'espère que tout se passe bien en haut... Je dirais à tout le monde que tu les aimes, on t'aime aussi...

 **" AU REVOIR"**

\- Bye, Tata...

Tes yeux sont embués de larmes, mais elles ne coulent pas. Tu te retiens de pleurer devant Sirius, qui enlève ses doigts du verre. Tu fais de même, et inspires profondément pour te calmer. Parler à ta tante t'a chamboulée...

\- Que d'émotions...

Sirius prend la voix la plus calme possible, et tu hoches lentement la tête. Il te fait un petit sourire.

\- Ca va, Y/n ?

Tu aquiesces, te calmant peu à peu.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Oui, Sirius, tu n'as pas à t'inquièter...

\- Tu sais ce qui te remonterait le moral ?

Tu fronces les sourcils. Connaissant Sirius, cette chose va te faire renvoyer de l'école.

\- Non ?

\- Et si on allait reposer ce verre à shot, et en profiter pour aller se chercher un chocolat chaud aux cuisines ? Les elfes de maison m'adorent !

Tu laisses échapper un petit éclat de rire devant la vantardise du Lion. Il a clairement un don pour réconforter les gens...

\- Je serais d'accord, oui !

Il sourit, et réduit la planche de Oui-Ja pour la glisser dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier, avant de se relever, d'épousseter le bas de son vêtement, et de te tendre la main pour que tu fasses de même. Tu l'attrapes et te remets debout.

\- Merci, Sirius.

Il lève les yeux vers toi, sans comprendre.

\- De ?

\- De m'avoir permis de lui reparler.

Il te fait un sourire malicieux.

\- Merci à toi d'avoir agressé McGo à coups de parchemin, c'était vraiment marrant !

\- Marrant ? Je suis allée en retenue !

Il pouffe.

\- Moi aussi, je te signale !

\- Oui, mais c'était de ta faute !

Tu retiens un sourire, amusée.

\- C'était de la tienne, si tu n'avais pas tenu mon pari tu n'aurais pas été collée !

\- Je ne suis pas une dégonflée !

Il sourit, et remonte les manches de sa robe pour se libérer les mains.

\- Bon, on va le prendre, ce chocolat ?

Tu hoches la tête et le suit hors de la Salle sur Demande.


	17. LFDVELH 16 (Malcolm)

**Imagine : Réussir à avoir une discussion profonde avec Reese**

Tu es allongée sur ton lit, un livre dans les mains, plongée dans ta lecture. Passionnée par l'histoire, tu n'entends pas les premiers coups à ta porte. Etant la seule fille des Wilkerson, tu as eu la permission d'avoir une chambre à toi toute seule. Ce qui rend tes grands frères jaloux. Le seul à en être heureux, c'est Dewey, ton petit frère, qui sait qu'il récuperera la chambre dès ton départ pour l'université.

Trois nouveaux coups se font entendre. Tu poses ton livre sur ton lit, et part ouvrir la porte, souriant en voyant Reese.

\- Hey, ça va ?

Il hausse les épaules, l'air affligé. Tu fronces les sourcils. Personne ne montre ses émotions, dans ta famille, c'est comme ça. Dès que l'un de tes frères est blessé, il s'isole et refuse de parler à quelqu'un avant de s'être parlé. Et tu n'as jamais vu tes frères pleurer.

\- On peut parler ?

Tu hoches la tête, souriante.

\- Bien sûr ! En plus, je t'en dois une depuis que tu as cogné ce crétin de Johanson...

Reese s'est battu avec l'un de tes garçons de ta classe, la veille. Tu aurais tout à fait pu le gérer toute seule (être élevée par Loïs et entourée de frères aussi violents que les tiens, ça forge le caractère ! En plus, tu es tout à fait capable de te battre), mais tu as préféré laisser croire à Reese qu'il avait sauvé sa petite soeur. Ca lui faisait plaisir, et ça t'évitait les ennuis...

\- Justement, c'est de ça que je voulais parler...

Tu fronces les sourcils.

\- De Johanson ?

\- Non, de tout ça !

\- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire.

Il s'asseoit sur ton lit, baissant les yeux vers ton sac de cours qui traine par terre.

\- Et bien... Dewey est un as de la musique, Malcolm est un génie, Francis a réussi à partir de la maison avant sa majorité, les parents sont tarés, et tu es une fille !

Tu lèves un sourcil, amusée.

\- Oui, mais j'ai d'autres talents, tu sais !

Il hausse les épaules.

\- Ouais, mais c'est ça qui te distingue des autres... Et en plus, tu écris super bien ! Et t'es celle qui va régler nos problèmes avec les autres filles à l'école ! Et t'es la seule personne de la famille qui lit autre chose que les bouquins scientifiques de Malcolm ! Et tu ne te moques pratiquement jamais de nous.

Tu souris.

\- Merci pour les compliments, mais je ne vois toujours pas où tu veux en venir...

\- Pourquoi je suis le seul de la famille à ne pas être spécial ?

Sa remarque te fait froncer les sourcils une nouvelle fois.

\- Toi, pas spécial ?

\- Ne fais pas semblant, Y/n. Je suis sûr que vous pensez que je suis stupide !

Oui.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, Reese !

C'est vrai que ta mère vous répète très souvent que vous êtes stupides. Habituellement, Malcolm répond, tu ris, Francis lui renvoie le compliment, et Dewey s'en fiche. Mais tu n'aurais jamais pensé que ses remarques affecteraient ton grand frère...

\- Si, tout le monde le dit.

\- La seule à le dire est maman, et tu sais très bien comment elle est...

Il hausse les épaules.

\- Regarde, tu es le plus fort de la famille !

\- Non, ça c'est Francis.

\- Celui qui prend le plus de risques, alors ?

Il pousse un petit soupir.

\- Non, on prend tous des risques dans cette maison...

\- Et la cuisine ?

Ton frère lève la tête.

\- La cuisine ?

\- Oui, tu es un super cuisinier ! Le meilleur que je connaisse ! Malcolm a fait exploser un four à micro-ondes, et Dewey ne se nourrit que de céréales ! Quand à Maman, elle n'est pas mauvaise en cuisine, mais c'est rien face à toi !

Il esquisse un grand sourire en entendant les compliments.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Reese, réfléchit ! C'est toujours à toi qu'on fait appel quand on a quelque chose à fêter !

Il hoche la tête, l'air ravi.

\- Hé, mais c'est vrai, ça ! Je suis meilleur que vous tous en cuisine !

Tu aquiesces patiemment, tripotant le bas de ton T-shirt. Il se lève, rougissant soudainement.

\- Je vais y aller, du coup...Merci, Y/n.

Tu souris, contente d'avoir pu l'aider. Il se dirige vers la porte, pose la main sur la poignée, et se tourne vers toi, prenant l'air le plus menaçant possible.

\- Ah, et Y/n ?

\- Oui ?

\- Si tu en parles à qui que ce soit, je te démolis.

\- Compris.

Il sors de la pièce, te laissant esquisser un rictus moqueur. Si seulement il savait à quel point il est ridicule... Tu ne diras rien, parce que tu as promis, mais tu sais pertinemment qu'il est mort de trouille à l'idée que tu ne parles de ce moment à quelqu'un. Il devrait te laisser hors de ses blagues pendant quelques temps... Peut-être même que vous pourriez vous arranger pour faire punir Malcolm...


	18. LFDVELH 17 (HP)

**Imagine : Une soirée karaoké dans la salle sur Demande avec les Mauraudeurs passablement émechés**

DISCLAIMER : Les chansons évoquées ne correspondent pas du tout à l'époque des mauraudeurs, cet Imagine est bourré d'anachronismes. Mais je ne suis pas une experte avec la musique de cette époque, donc j'ai préféré utiliser des musiques que je connais déjà :') Ah, et dans la demande de base, c'était une chanson de Céline Dion (il me semble), qui était demandée. Je l'ai remplacée par une chanson de Whitney Houston, car je ne supporte pas du tout la musique de Céline Dion et que j'ai dû écouter cette musique plusieurs fois pour l'écriture de cet Imagine x) J'espère que ça ira quand-même, ça reste une chanson d'amour :') J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !

 _Merci à Petit Coconuts pour la demande :') _

* * *

Assise sur un coussin rouge et or, assise entre Peter et Sirius, tu fixes la bouteille qui se trouve au centre du cercle que vous formez. James la fait tourner, et tu souris en voyant que le bout pointe Remus. Sirius se tourne ensuite vers toi, claironnant :

\- C'est à Y/n de choisir la chansoooon !

Tu glousses, l'esprit embrumé par la quantité d'alcool ahurissante que tu as bue. L'action ou vérité qui a precedé le karaoké n'a pas aidé, d'ailleurs... Tu cherches quelle chanson pourrait coller au timbre de voix de ton ami, avant de pouffer.

\- Wolf in Sheep's Clothing par Set It Off !

Tes amis éclatent de rire. Remus te fusille du regard, se levant d'un pas chancelant et rejoignant l'estrade, munie d'un magnifique micro rose à paillettes. Tu adores la Salle Sur Demande. Si tu avais un appareil photo, tu aurais gardé des souvenirs des fameux Maraudeurs reprenant du Britney Spears ou du Cindy Lauper... Tu te rappelles encore Peter chantant "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun"...

Il commence à chanter, te faisant lever un sourcil. Mais c'est que son timbre de voix est plutôt agréable... Il finit sa chanson après quelques minutes et retourne s'asseoir. Tu prends la bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu des mains de Sirius, prenant quelques gorgées d'alcool. Le liquide te brûle quelque peu la gorge, mais ce n'est rien face à la douce chaleur qui t'envahit après l'avoir ingeré.

\- Il me semble que c'est à ton tour, James... sourit Remus, l'air mesquin.

Ce dernier passe la main dans ses cheveux, prend une autre gorgée et se lève. Il chute sur Sirius, faisant éclater ce dernier de rire, et se dirige vers la scène improvisée.

\- Vous voulez qu'je chante quoi ?

Remus esquisse un sourire vicieux.

\- Barbie Girl, du groupe Aqua, s'il te plait :

Fort heureusement, ils connaissent déjà toutes ces chansons. Remus les chantonne toutes sous la douche, et vous avez l'habitude de le taquiner avec ça. Ce qu'il nie toujours. James empoigne le micro, s'affalant sur les coussins rouge et or, et commençant à chanter de la pire voix que tu n'aie jamais entendue. Très honnêtement, la voix de James est tout bonnement atroce. Vous éclatez tous de rire et il chante, sans faire attention à vous. Le karaoké, c'est sacré. Il termine la chanson, et Remus sourit, reprenant une gorgée de Whisky Pur-Feu. Il te tend la bouteille, dont tu prends une grande gorgée, avant de la passer à Sirius. Tu tousses violemment, forçant Sirius à te tapoter le dos. Ce liquide arrache...

\- Okay, tout le monde, on passe aux couples !

Tu fronces les sourcils. Aucun d'entre vous n'est en couple, dans la salle. Bien sûr, James est fou amoureux de Lily Potter (une Gryffondor de votre promotion), mais ils ne sortent pas ensemble, James s'étant très mal comporté avec son meilleur ami.

\- Aux couples ?

Remus éclate de rire devant ton air perdu. Etonnemment, il est celui d'entre vous qui tient le mieux l'alcool. Pour son plus grand plaisir, il adore vous voir vous réveiller le lendemain d'une cuite. Il est si mesquin...

\- Aux duos, si tu préfère... Okay, on va faire tourner la bouteille, et ceux qui se trouvent aux deux extrémités devront chanter ensemble, okay ?

Vous hochez la tête, et reculez un peu pour que le cercle s'agrandisse. James sourit.

\- On prévoit la chanson d'avance ?

Tu soupires. Il y a une chance sur cinq que tu sois prise, mais si tu ne chante pas, deux de tes amis devront se chanter une chanson d'amour, mieux vaut tenter le coup...

\- J'ai une idée !

Peter tente de répondre, mais est pris d'un hoquet, et c'est Sirius qui se tourne vers toi.

\- Oui, Y/n ?

Tu souris, prenant un air aussi mesquin que celui du lycanthrope.

\- I wanna dance with somebody, de Whitney Houston !

James pousse un soupir extenué.

\- C'est pas une chanson pour des hommes comme nous, Y/n.

\- Dixit celui qui vient de nous reprendre Barbie Girl. Et je suis une fille, je te rappelle.

Il éclate de rire, et Remus hoche la tête.

\- Okay, on va partir sur du Whitney Houston, alors... Qui tourne la bouteille ?

Sirius pose sa main dessus, l'air confiant.

\- Je vais le faire !

Vous l'observez tourner la bouteille vide de Whisky Pur-Feu, terminant lentement les votres. Tu te rends compte que James n'a plus ses lunettes, et que Peter est torse nu. Tu écarquilles les yeux. Pourquoi est-il torse nu ? Et quand est-ce-qu'il s'est mis torse nu ? Et pourquoi une caricature lamentable du professeur McGonagall est dessiné entre ses deux tétons ? Beaucoup trop de questions sans réponse...

\- Y/n et Sirius !

Remus te sort de ta rêverie, et tu soupires.

\- Putain...

\- Tu vas voir, ça va être marrant... sourit Sirius, se levant difficilement.

Tu tentes de faire de même, mais tombes lamentablement par terre, trébuchant sur un cadavre de bouteille. Depuis quand le sol est-il recouvert de bouteilles ? Tu souhaites qu'une armée de robots vienne les nettoyer, ce qui arrive dans la seconde. Vive la Salle Sur Demande !

\- On est obligés ?

Sirius hoche la tête, James t'aidant gentiment à te relever. Tu t'aggripes au bras de Sirius, qui te tient par la taille, pour rejoindre la scène. Tu n'oses même pas penser à la gueule de bois qui t'attend demain, toi et tous les autres. Vous allez très probablement pretexter une grippe pour rester tous ensemble à l'infirmerie. Les cours seront bien ennuyeux sans vous...

\- Allez, on commence...

Bien évidemment, tous vos chants se font a capella ! James vous sert de human beat-box (même s'il n'a très franchement aucun talent dans le domaine de la musique), et la chanson débute. D'un regard entendu avec Sirius, vous décidez qu'il commence. Tu rougis en te rendant compte qu'il te tient toujours par la taille, ce qui le fait sourire.

\- I wanna dance...

Il te fait un petit clin d'oeil, Remus se chargeant de faire défiler les paroles sur le mur en face de vous à l'aide de sa baguette. Sirius continue de chanter, les yeux fixés sur le mur, concentré.

\- Clock strikes upon the hour, And the sun begins to fade, Still enough time to figure out, How to chase my blues away...

Il se tourne vers toi, et tu le regardes, connaissant déjà les paroles.

\- I've done alright up 'til now, It's the light of day that shows me how, And when the night falls, Loneliness calls...

Il te sourit tout du long, et vous entonnez le refrain ensemble. L'alcool te montant à la tête, tu as totalement perdu l'équilibre, et Sirius te tient contre lui pour éviter que tu ne tombes. Tu te colles à lui, souriante.

\- Oh! I wanna dance with somebody, I wanna feel the heat with somebody, Yeah! I wanna dance with somebody, With somebody who loooooooves me...

Vous répetez une deuxième fois le refrain, ignorant James qui forme un coeur avec ses mains, Peter qui vous regarde d'un air moqueur et Remus qui commence à imiter James. Tu te contentes de regarder Sirius, oubliant le reste. Sirius, quand à lui, te regarde aussi, mais montre son majeur au reste du groupe, grand sourire aux lèvres. Du Sirius tout craché... C'est ton tour de chanter, et tu te décolles légèrement de ton partenaire de chant pour le regarder dans les yeux, serrant fermement le micro pour éviter de le faire tomber.

\- I've been in love and lost my senses, Spinning through the town, Sooner or later the fever ends, And I wind up feeling down...

Le Sang-Pur te fait un petit clin d'oeil, te prenant doucement le micro des mains.

\- I need a man (il éclate de rire en lisant les paroles, puis reprend, sourire aux lèvres) who'll take a chance, On a love that burns hot enough to last, So when the night falls, My lonely heart calls...

Il prend un air faussement attristé pour que les paroles collent à sa tête, te faisant pouffer de rire. Vous reprenez le refrain ensemble, vous soufflant exagérement des baisers pour vous moquer des paroles niaises de la chanson. Puis vous continuez de chanter, lâchant les micros en vous rendant compte qu'il ne marchent absolument pas. Si vous n'aviez pas été aussi ivres, vous auriez pu vous servir de vos baguettes pour amplifier le son de vos voix... Sirius se tourne vers toi, se servant d'une bouteille de Whisky Pu-Feu pour imiter un micro.

\- Don't you wanna dance?

Tu lui fais un clin d'oeil, morte de rire. James et Peter continuent de faire des coeurs avec leurs doigts, Remus vous regardant avec un sourire amusé.

\- Say you wanna dance?

Sirius pouffe, amusé.

\- C'est une propositi...Une proposition, Y/n ?

Tu hoches la tête, décidant de relever le défi, levant un sourcil. Il se rend compte que tu tiens à peine debout, et se mord la lèvre.

\- On fera ça quand je serais sûr que tu ne vas pas tomber dans les pommes, d'accord ?

Tu hoches la tête, sentant cette dernière commencer à tourner. Tu n'aurais pas dû boire autant...

\- Je tiens mieux l'alcool que toi, Black.

\- Oh, je n'en suis pas si sûr, Y/l/n...

Tu es prise d'une idée soudaine, et demandes à Sirius, l'alcool n'aidant pas :

\- Je peux t'embrasser ?

Ton ami éclate de rire en entendant ta demande, mais hoche la tête, lâchant la bouteille au sol.

\- Bien sûr !

Tu te hisses sur la pointe des pieds (ce garçon est siii grand, ça devrait être illégal...) et déposes timidement un baiser sur la joue du garçon dont tu es tombée amoureuse depuis la deuxième année. Tu n'as jamais osé lui avouer, timidité oblige. Heureusement que tu as bu, tu n'aurais jamais tenté en temps normal...

\- Sur la joue, Y/n ? Tu fais partie de la vieille école ?

Non, tu es juste si saoule que tu n'as pas su viser sa bouche... Il éclate de rire, te prend doucement le menton, et dépose un chaste baiser sur ta bouche. Tu baisses les yeux et rougis.

\- Voilà, ça, c'est un vrai baiser...

Il te fait un petit clin d'oeil.

\- Je t'apprendrais, quand tu seras sobre, si tu veux...

Tu souris, amusée.

\- Avec plaisir !


	19. LFDVELH 18 (SLG)

**Imagine : S'occuper du Geek quand il est malade**

Assise dans la cuisine, Mathieu et le Hippie à tes côtés, tu bois un grand verre de ta boisson préférée, les yeux dans le vide. Tu bailles, et attrapes un cookie dans la boite se trouvant en face de toi, tentant de te réveiller un minimum. Tu sursautes en sentant quelqu'un te tapoter l'épaule, pour te retrouver face à un Panda pâle et cerné.

\- Y/n, tu peux t'occuper du Geek ? Il est malade et m'a réveillé en pleine nuit, mais j'ai absolument besoin de dormir, et il faut que j'écrives le prochain Instant Panda...

Tu te mords la lèvre. Tu as besoin de travailler, toi aussi, même si tu peux passer une journée à domicile...

\- Mathieu ne peut pas ?

\- Montage...

\- Le Hippie ?

Tu rêves de passer une journée entourée de ta série préférée, mais tu sens déjà que c'est peine perdue. L'ursidé lève un sourcil, amusé.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Le Patron, alors ?

Ta voix s'est faite suppliante, et c'est Mathieu qui intervient, éclatant de rire.

\- Tu veux vraiment du mal au petit ?

Tu pousses un profond soupir, et vide ton verre.

\- Bon, écoutes, je vais le faire... Mais vous me revaudrez ça !

\- Okay... te sourit Mathieu

\- Et ce soir, on joue à /ton jeu vidéo préféré/ !

Le fan de café hoche la tête, souriant.

\- Banco...

Tu te lèves pour poser ton verre dans l'évier, soupirant d'avance en pensant à la nuit de travail que tu vas devoir faire après ça... Mais bon, le Geek est tellement gentil, et tellement délaissé par ses frères, que tu te sens plus ou moins obligée de t'occuper de lui. Tu quittes la cuisine pour te diriger vers la chambre du gamer, prenant la peine de toquer au préalable.

\- C'est qui ?

Tu te mords la lèvre en entendant la voix faible du Geek, qui émane de sa chambre.

\- Y/n, je viens voir comment tu vas !

Tu entends une quinte de toux, puis un petit "Entre". Tu obtempères, et écarquilles les yeux en voyant l'état dans lequel est ce pauvre Geek. Les yeux et les roues rougis, l'air fatigué, tout tremblant, il a l'air plus faible que jamais. Tu places doucement sa main sur son front, inquiète.

\- Tu es brûlant ! Est-ce-que Maître Panda t'a donné quelque chose ?

Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche, les yeux brillants.

\- Non, il ne connait que les médicaments qui marchent sur les Pandas comme lui...

Tu retiens un sourire.

\- Evidemment... Bon, je vais te chercher un bon Doliprane, puis demander au Prof de venir t'examiner, d'accord ?

Le gamer refit "non" de la tête.

\- Non, il va encore me gronder parce que je suis sorti sans manteau ! Et ses médicaments sont pas bons...

\- Je doute que le doliprane ait un super goût aussi, Geek...

Ton ami pousse un petit soupir vaincu, et tu souris.

\- Bon, prends ton doliprane, et si ça va mieux, je ne demande rien au Prof, est-ce-que ça te va ?

Il acquiesce, et tu lui retires la manette dont il se servait avant que tu n'arrives des mains.

\- Pas de jeux vidéos non plus, tu dois dormir !

Il pousse un profond soupir, et se rallonge, bras croisés, pendant que tu sors de la pièce. Tu fouilles quelques secondes dans l'armoire à pharmacie, en sortant un paquet de doliprane, avant de te diriger vers la cuisine pour prendre une petite bouteille d'eau pour le Geek.

\- Il va mieux ? te demande Mathieu

Tu hausses les épaules.

\- Je n'en sais rien du tout... En tout cas, il a vraiment besoin de sommeil...

Le Youtubeur fronce les sourcils, levant les yeux de son ordinateur portable, légèrement inquiet.

\- C'est grave ?

\- Je pense que d'ici quelques jours, ça sera réglé...

Tu souris, quittant la pièce, et laissant Mathieu retourner à son précieux montage. Tu te demandes même comment ce garçon fait pour rester éveiller, après toutes ces nuits passées à cutter et à retoucher ses vidéos.

\- Je suis là !

Tu souris au Geek, qui a les yeux fermés, sans pour autant dormir. Il ouvre les yeux en t'entendant arriver, et te fait un petit sourire, mort de fatigue. Tu prends un cachet de la plaquette, et le tend au gamer, avant de lui donner la petite bouteille d'eau.

\- Prends le cachet, il te fera du bien.

\- Non, c'est pas bon...

\- Oui, mais il va t'aider à mieux dormir, et calmer ta fièvre...

Ton ami fronce les sourcils et secoue la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Non, c'est vraiment pas bon...

Tu croises les bras.

\- Bon, écoute... Je vais probablement perdre toute une journée que j'aurais pu passer à travailler, et je vais devoir passer les trois prochaines nuits à rattraper mon travail. Alors c'est soit tu prends ces médicaments, soit j'appelle le Patron qui se fera un plaisir de te les faire avaler. Et je peux te jurer que la méthode employée ne sera pas conventionnelle...

Il palit brusquement, et prends les cachets sans discuter. Tu lui souris, et il soupire.

\- J'aime pas être malade, Y/n...

\- Personne n'aime ça, Geek. Mais ça sera vite passé...

\- Mais je veux jouer, au moins !

Tu fais un petit non de la tête.

\- Plus tu te reposeras, mieux ça ira. Fais moi confiance, essaye de dormir un minimum et ça ira mieux. Et puis, ça passera d'ici deux jours maximum ! En plus, Mathieu n'a pas prévu de tournage pendant ce temps là, donc tu n'auras presque pas à sortir de ton lit !

Il est prit d'une quinte de toux.

\- Bon, je vais prendre mon ordi pour espèrer passer au moins deux heures à dormir cette nuit, je reviens vite, okay ?

Il hoche la tête.

\- Merci d'avoir accepté de rester avec moi, Y/n. T'es gentille.

Tu lui fais un grand sourire, puis repose ta main sur son front. Il a un peu moins de fièvre... Tu l'embrasses sur la joue, attendrie.

\- Y'a pas de soucis, mon grand ! Je suis contente de pouvoir aider ! Tu as faim ? Je pourrais te faire un bouillon ? Ou un peu de soupe ?

Il fronce le nez, l'air dégoûté.

\- Et pourquoi pas juste un paquet d'oursons au chocolat ?

Le gamer prend l'air le plus adorable possible, te faisant lever les yeux au ciel amusée.

\- Bon, okay, mais tu n'en parles à personne !

Il tousse encore, hochant la tête.

\- Deal !

Tu lui fais un petit clin d'oeil, réajustant les couvertures sur son lit.

\- Deal.


	20. LFDVELH 19 (TBBT) (Partie 1)

**Imagine : Être la meilleure amie de Léonard**

(les mots en _italique_ sont ceux que tu prononces en français, la série de base étant américaine)

 _(nda : Cet Imagine est un séjour de 4 jours, donc je compte le séparer en 4 parties différentes :') Les autres parties ne sont pas encore écrites, mais j'ai déjà des idées. Si vous avez des idées d'activités que pourraient faire les garçons et Y/n, n'hésitez pas :') Je serais ravie de les écrire ! Bref, j'espère que cet Imagine vous plaira autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire ! :D )_

* * *

Tu toques à la porte de l'appartement de ton meilleur ami, un grand cabas de courses en main, grand sourire aux lèvres. Partie faire tes études en France quelques mois auparavant, tu n'as pas vu Léonard depuis un bout de temps, et tu comptes bien profiter de ton séjour en Amérique. Quelqu'un vient finalement ouvrir la porte, dans un horrible peignoir rayé bleu et blanc. Tu lèves un sourcil, et jettes de nouveau un coup d'oeil à l'adresse envoyée par Léonard sur ton téléphone. Non, c'est bien ça, c'est la bonne adresse...

\- Je suis bien chez Léonard ?

\- Tout dépend de quel Léonard vous parlez.

Tu hausses de nouveau un sourcil, croisant les bras, posant le sac qui commence à peser sur tes bras à terre. Mais qui est cette homme ?

\- Léonard Hofstadter. Je suis Y/n Y/l/n.

L'homme acquiesce, et tu demandes :

\- Je suis bien chez lui ? Vous devez être son colocataire, non ?

\- Oui, il vous attendait. Il m'a prévenu de votre arrivée, hier.

Tu souris.

\- Et vous... Qui êtes vous ? Je peux vous tutoyer ?

\- Oui, vous pouvezme tutoyer, je pense... Même si les conventions sociales habituelles requierent environ cinq minutes de bavardage alors que nous n'avons commencé à discuter que depuis 2 minutes, et 4 secondes. Je m'appelle Sheldon Cooper, mais ce nom vous dit sûrement quelque chose...

Tu fronces les sourcils, cherchant ce nom dans ta mémoire.

\- Est-ce-que tu es un Youtubeur ? Un écrivain ? Un mangaka ? L'amant de Léonard ?

\- Je suis un génie du 21ème siècle.

Il s'esclaffe de façon narquoise, te faisant soupirer. Tu croises les bras.

\- Est-ce-que le génie peut me laisser entrer pour que je dise bonjour à mon meilleur ami ?

Il s'écarte légèrement, avant de te demander :

\- Est-ce-que vous comptez rester dormir ?

Tu rougis, n'ayant absolument pas réfléchi à ce détail.

\- Non, je trouverais un hôtel...

Il sourit, satisfait.

\- Très bonne idée... Vous savez, Léonard passe beaucoup de temps à tenter d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec beaucoup de femmes, sans résultat probant...

Tu pouffes.

\- Oh, il n'a pas changé, alors... Mais tu sais, tu peux me tutoyer, je pense...

\- Très bien. Les conventions sorciales m'obligent à te proposer à boire, et à te demander si tu as passé un bon trajet.

Il penche la tête de côté. Tu te demandes pourquoi c'est lui que Léonard a choisi comme colocataire. Il a l'air bizarre...

\- Veux-tu une boisson chaude ? Froide ? Te reposer ? Est-ce-que tu as passé un bon voyage ?

\- Calme ! Non, je n'ai pas soif, oui j'ai passé un très bon voyage malgré le bébé qui pleurait dans mes oreilles dans l'avion, et non, pas besoin de repos, juste de voir Léonard qui m'a beaucoup manqué.

\- Nous t'attendions deux heures plus tard.

Tu souris.

\- Oui, je voulais surprendre Léonard... Est-ce-que je peux enfin aller le voir ?

Sheldon acquiesce et s'écarte, te laissant entrer. Tu souris en te rendant compte que ton meilleur ami n'a pas changé : les étagères sont recouvertes de références geeks. Tu écarquilles les yeux.

\- Oh, vous avez le Boggle Klingon ?

\- Evidemment !

\- J'adore ce jeu !

Sheldon sourit, l'air plus amical.

\- La chambre de Léonard est la deuxième porte à gauche. Je peux aisément deviner qu'il est seul. Je te laisse la trouver, je vais aller regarder Doctor Who. Au revoir.

Tu esquisses un petit sourire, amusée.

\- Au revoir !

Tu quittes la cuisine/ salon/ salle à manger pour partir vers le couloir indiqué par Sheldon. Tu es ravie de revoir Léonard, avec qui tu es meilleure amie depuis que vous avez respectivement 8 et 10 ans. De deux ans ton aîné, c'est toi qui l'a secouru lorsque ton grand-frère s'en était pris à lui en primaire. Tu serres plus fort le sac entre tes mains, et t'arrêtes devant une porte, espèrant que ce soit la bonne. Tu toques doucement. Aucune réponse.

Tu soupires, et toques une nouvelle fois, sur un homme aux cheveux en batailles, un peu plus grand que toi, et aux lunettes de travers. Tu esquisses un sourire ravi, et le prends dans tes bras.

\- _Bonjour_ , Léonard !

Il sourit, l'air gêné.

\- Oh, on passe déjà au français ? Je suis content de te voir, je ne t'attendais pas avant longtemps... Du coup, je ne suis pas habillé, tu pourrais, euh... Attendre devant la porte ?

Tu éclates de rire, remarquant son ignoble peignoire. Mais ils font un concours, avec Sheldon, ou quoi ?

\- Toujours pudique, Hofstadter ?

\- Toujours, Y/l/n !

Tu hoches la tête, et ferme doucement la porte de sa chambre, amusée. Tu poses tes sacs de courses par terre, et attends patiemment. Au bout de deux minutes, il sort avec un T-shirt Spider-Man et un jean banal. Tu souris.

\- Bon, quoi de prévu pour aujourd'hui ?

Léonard sourit.

\- Et bien, on pensait faire une soirée Halo avec les copains... Koothrappali est malade, alors tu pourras le remplacer, je pense...

\- Koothrappali ?

Tu lèves un sourcil, et Léonard se mord la lèvre, ajustant ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- Ah, j'avais oublié que tu ne connaissais pas du tout mes amis... Bon, Koothrappali est incapable de parler aux femmes, et il est malade, alors je ne pense pas que tu lui parles beaucoup pendant ton séjour... Au fait, tu restes longtemps ?

\- 4 jours, on en a parlé au téléphone !

Le scientifique rougit, et continue ses explications.

\- Oui, bon... Wolowitz est... Comment dire ? Disons qu'il est très facile.

Tu lèves un sourcil.

\- Socialement parlant ?

\- Disons qu'il est attiré par tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à une femme.

Sa remarque te fait éclater de rire.

\- Je ressemble de près ou de loin à une femme ?

Léonard acquiesce vigoureusement.

\- Et, il reste Sheldon, mais je crois que tu l'as déjà rencontré...

\- Oui, et je crois qu'il ne m'aime pas beaucoup...

Ton meilleur ami hausse les sourcils.

\- Il n'est pas humain. Avec Howard (ou Wolowitz), on pense qu'il est en fait un robot programmé pour détruire l'humanité. Ou un extraterrestre, ce qui explique son obsession pour Star Trek.

Tu pouffes.

\- Tout le monde adore Star Trek !

\- Oh que non...

Tu baisses la tête vers le sac que tu tiens depuis ton arrivée, et te reprends.

\- Oh, au fait ! J'ai ramené des cadeaux !

Il rougit violemment.

\- Ah bon ? Il ne fallait pas, j'ai rien pour toi...

\- T'en fais pas, c'est juste parce que ça vient de France, ça te fera un petit souvenir... Je t'ai ramené la _crème de la crème_ !

Il fronce les sourcils.

\- La quoi ?

\- Expression française. Bref, ouvre, je suis sûre que tu vas adorer !

Tu lui tends le sac. Il l'ouvre, et esquisse un grand sourire, fouillant. Tu lui as offert beaucoup de jeux vidéos, et quelques figurines Marvel. Il est, d'après son visage, ravi. Ton ami te montre ensuite un coffret de jeu.

\- Où tu l'as trouvé, celui-là ?

\- Crois le ou non, mais certains français vendent des jeux d'une valeur inestimable pour rien du tout ! Je l'ai échangé contre deux bouquins chez un revendeur ! Mais on jouait tout le temps à ce jeu étant plus jeunes, alors je me disais que tu aimerais peut-être en avoir une copie...

Il sourit.

\- Bien sur ! Oh, j'y avais pas joué depuis si longtemps...

\- Trop de temps ! Bref, quoi de neuf en Amérique ?


	21. LFDVELH 20 (SLG)

**Imagine : Tomber malade après t'être occupée du Geek**

Concernant les OS SLG, je me demandais, est-ce-qu'il y a des persos que vous aimeriez voir plus que d'autres ? :') Quels sont vos persos de SLG préférés ? :') J'aime beaucoup écrire ceux avec le Geek ou le Patron, mais tous me conviennent, sinon :')

Ah, et petite dédi à Emy518, qui se reconnaitra sans doute à cause des quelques réfs au Emrof, le couple qu'elle forme avec le Prof, dans cet OS x) Allez voir son profil, elle écrit méga bien :') (-la petite pub discrète x)-)

* * *

Giseant dans ton lit, tu gémis lorsque quelqu'un allume la lumière de ta chambre. Tu tousses, plaquant une main sur tes yeux pour les protéger, grimaçant.

\- Y/n ?

Tu tousses une nouvelle fois et ouvre les yeux en sentant quelque chose te secouer l'épaule.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Tu te replies sur toi-même, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Hmm...

\- Tu es censée être au boulot depuis une bonne demie-heure !

Tu écarquilles les yeux et te redresses, plaquant une main sur ton crâne en gémissant. Tu cherches ton portable sur ta table de chevet, toute tremblante. Mais pourquoi est-ce-que le chauffage est éteint ?

\- Oulà, t'as pas l'air bien, toi...

Maître Panda pose doucement une main sur ton front, fronce les sourcils, et secoue la tête de droite à gauche.

\- T'as dû attraper la maladie du Geek... Tu as l'air d'avoir de la fièvre...

Tu pousses un soupir, toujours tremblante.

\- Non, t'en fais pas, je vais bien.

La quinte de toux qui suit te trahit, et tu regardes l'heure sur ton portable. Il est bien trop tard pour ton train, et ta voiture est en réparations...

\- Tu ne devrais pas aller au travail !

Tu gémis, une main sur le crâne.

\- Mon Dieu, moins fort, Maître, s'il te plait !

Il s'excuse.

\- Bon, écoute, je vais appeler ton patron, et tu restes ici aujourd'hui, c'est d'accord ?

Tu lèves un sourcil. Le Panda a toujours été consideré comme l'un des plus responsables de la maison. Tu finis par soupirer, et hocher la tête.

\- Okay, mais je ne loupe qu'un seul jour. Ils ont besoin de moi, là-bas !

Il soupire, mais finit par hocher la tête. Tu gémis, et pointe l'ampoule du doigt.

\- En tout cas, je t'en supplie, éteins-moi cette lumière...

Maître Panda obtempère.

\- Bon, je vais te chercher des médicaments, je te prends ton portable et ton ordi, et je vais voir si le Prof peut venir t'examiner.

Tu acquiesces, avant de te reprendre, gémissant.

\- Attends, pourquoi tu prends mon ordi et mon portable ?

\- Je te connais, tu vas vouloir bosser... Essaye de te reposer, je charge Mathieu d'appeler ton patron pour le prévenir que tu es dans l'incapacité d'aller travailler...

Il te force doucement à te rallonger, arrange tes couvertures et tes oreillers, et te sourit.

\- Je reviens vite, dors un peu.

Tu fermes les yeux, vaincue. Ta tête te fait horriblement mal, et le mal empire à chaque fois que tu tousses, ce qui arrive assez souvent. Tu fronces les sourcils en sentant un poids venir s'installer contre toi.

\- Désolé de t'avoir contaminée, Y/n !

La petite voix du Geek te fait sourire, et tu le repousses doucement, toussant.

\- C'est rien... (tu es coupée par une quinte de toux)mon grand. L'important, c'est que toi, tu ailles mieux... Tu vas mieux, hein ?

\- Oui, merci ! Et toi, ça va ?

Tu lèves un sourcil, tremblante.

\- J'ai l'air d'aller bien, Geek ?

Tu entrouvres les yeux pour le voir secouer la tête de droite à gauche, rougissant. Vous êtes coupés par l'arrivée de Maitre Panda, qui revient avec un verre rempli d'eau et ce qui ressemble à une plaquette de médicaments.

\- Geek, laisse la tranquille, elle a besoin de repos.

Ton ami baisse la tête.

\- Pardon, Maître Panda, je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit toute seule...

Tu lui souris, et te recroqueville un peu plus sous les couvertures, toujours tremblante.

\- C'est pas grave, Maître, il ne dérangeait pas...

L'ursidé te fait un petit sourire.

\- Mathieu a appelé ton patron, et il te souhaite un bon rétablissement. Le Prof ne peut pas venir te voir, il est... Comment dire... Occupé, avec Emy, mais il a eu le temps de me conseiller certains médicaments, avant de me claquer la porte au nez.

Tu pouffes en pensant à la gêne du scientifique, avant de plaquer une main sur ta tête en gémissant.

\- Contente de savoir qu'il place sa vie amoureuse avant ma vie à moi...

Le Geek rit, Maître Panda levant gentiment les yeux au ciel.

\- J'avais oublié à quel point tu peux être dramatique quand tu es malade... Et ça ne m'avait pas manqué...

Tu souris, et tends la main vers les médicaments qu'il a apporté.

\- Dis moi que t'as un truc pour réduire la fièvre, s'il te plait...

Le gamer te tend une couverture de plus, et t'aide à la mettre au dessus des autres, enlevant une mèche de cheveux de devant tes yeux. Tu souris en te rendant compte qu'il imite pratiquement ce que tu as fait pour lui la veille. L'homme en kigurumi te tend ensuite une pilule jaune et bleue, que tu regardes avec suspicion.

\- Attends, elle vient de la réserve du Hippie ou du Prof, celle-là ?

Le Geek hausse les épaules, s'asseyant de nouveau sur ton lit.

\- Tu t'en fiches, dans tous les cas c'est dangereux pour toi...

Tu ris, grimaçant de douleur à cause de ta migraine.

\- C'est pas faux... Je peux avoir de l'eau ?

On te tend le verre d'eau, et tu bois doucement, tremblante.

\- Ca va mieux ?

Tu secoues la tête de droite à gauche, soupirant. L'ursidé te fait un petit sourire compatissant.

\- Ca ira mieux quand tu auras dormi un minimum... Je vais occuper le Geek, et on reviendra voir comment ça va d'ici une ou deux heures, d'accord ? Tu as faim ?

Tu fais de nouveau "non" de la tête.

\- Bon, je reviens d'ici deux heures, on est dans la pièce à côté, appelle si tu as besoin de quelque chose...

Tu hoches la tête, et repose la tête sur l'oreiller, commençant déjà à somnoler. Les médicaments faisant leur effet, tu parviens sans peine à t'endormir, pour ne te réveiller que quelques heures plus tard. Tu gémis en te rendant compte que le soleil éclaire à présent la chambre, et te redresses tant bien que mal dans ton lit, te frottant les yeux en grimaçant. Le mal de tête n'a pas complétement disparu, mais il s'est nettement amélioré depuis quelques heures. Tu remarques que quelqu'un a déposé un verre d'eau sur ta table de nuit, et sursaute en entendant une voix.

\- Tu es réveillée ?

Tu souris à Mathieu, adossé au pas de ta porte.

\- Oui.

\- Et tu vas mieux ?

Tu hoches la tête, le faisant sourire.

\- Tant mieux. J'ai demandé au Patron de ne pas t'embêter pour la journée, et il a accepté. Le Geek est parti acheter un nouveau jeu vidéo avec le Panda, donc tu pourras dormir en paix. Il était inquiet pour toi.

La remarque t'amuse.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, ça va un peu mieux, je n'étais pas mourante...

Il rit, et tu attrapes le verre d'eau pour en prendre quelques gorgées, morte de soif.

\- Tu veux que je t'apporte quelque chose à manger ?

\- Je tuerais pour un peu de Wifi, s'il te plait...

Tu es de nouveau prise par une quinte de toux, et il lève un sourcil.

\- Tu veux que je t'apporte le chat ?

\- Non, mon portable ou mon ordi. Un truc qui marche avec Internet, je t'en supplie !

Il pouffe, mais hoche la tête.

\- Okay, je t'apporte ça, mais ne dis rien au Panda, il m'a formellement interdit de te laisser faire autre chose que de dormir...

Tu lèves les yeux au ciel, amusée.

\- Ce Panda est une vraie mère poule... Tu pourras remercier le Prof pour ses médocs ? Ils marchent du feu de Dieu, ça va bien mieux qu'avant, maintenant...

\- Là, je peux pas, il est parti on ne sait où avec Emy, mais tu pourras le faire toi-même quand il rentrera... Bon, je t'apporte ton portable, mais tu n'as pas intêret à me dénoncer s'il demande où tu l'as eu...

\- Promis !

Tu souris, avant de demander :

\- J'abuse peut-être, mais tu peux fermer les volets de ma chambre ?

\- Tu veux trainer sur les écrans mais tu ne supportes pas la lumière ? Tu es sûre que c'est intelligent de faire ça ?

Tu tousses.

\- N'oublie pas que je fais la bouffe de temps en temps, Sommet.

Il fait mine de déglutir, te faisant pouffer de rire.

\- Entendu, je t'apporte ce que tu veux, Y/l/n.

Tu ris, et le remercie, passant l'un de tes nombreux autour de tes épaules, te retrouvant enroulée dans un véritable igloo de couvertures.


	22. LFDVELH 21 (SLG)

Hey, tout le monde ! Je vous retrouve pour un Imagine un peu plus court que les autres, mais que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire quand-même ! :') J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

 **Imagine : Sortir avec Mathieu**

Tu esquisses un sourire amusé en voyant que ton petit ami est encore devant son ordinateur. Tu t'approches doucement de lui, pose ta tasse à côté de la sienne, et regarde l'écran, avant de lever un sourcil.

\- Chéri ? Pourquoi tu regardes la vidéo de... D'une...

Tu cherches les mots pour décrire la vidéo, pendant que Mathieu sursautes brusquement, ne t'ayant pas vue arriver. Tu déchiffres le nom de la vidéaste. Milo Moiré. Tu te concentres ensuite sur la vidéo en elle-même. Est-ce-que cette femme est vraiment en train de pondre des oeufs remplis de peinture ?

\- Y/n !

Tu souris, croisant les bras.

\- Rassure moi, tu regardes ça pour SLG, pas pour ton plaisir perso ?

\- Un peu des deux, gamine !

Il a prit la voix du Patron, ce qui te fait éclater de rire. Il utilise très régulièrement les voix de ses personnages avec toi, sachant très bien que le Geek t'attendrit et que le Patron te terrifierait presque.

\- Plus sérieusement, tu vas vraiment parler de ça ?

Tu fronces le nez, et détourne le regard. Cette vidéo est beaucoup trop étrange.

\- Je pense, oui.

\- C'est quoi, un porno ?

Mathieu éclate de rire, prenant un ton grandiloquent pour te répondre :

\- Non, ma chérie, c'est de L'Art Contemporain.

Tu lèves les yeux au ciel, amusée.

\- La période où tu parlais juste de ta haine envers les lolcats me manque...

\- Avoue que t'es contente d'avoir Wifi !

Tu souris, buvant une gorgée de ta boisson et aquiesçant.

\- Evidemment, il est adorable... Sérieusement, t'es sûr de vouloir regarder ça ? Ton âme va partir, après.

\- Je l'ai déjà vendue.

La remarque te fait pouffer, et tu reprends ta tasse, l'embrassant sur la joue.

\- Bon, je te laisse travailler, alors. Moi, je vais mater Watchmen, je pense...

\- Tu comptes regarder Watchen sans moi ? Alors que c'est mon film préféré ?

Tu hausses les épaules, te levant de la chaise.

\- Mon petit ami préfère regarder des vidéos glauques à souhait, je dois bien m'occuper, moi !

Il enlève son casque, le pose sur son bureau et te rejoins, passant un bras autour de ta taille.

\- Non, je viens avec toi ! La vidéo peut attendre...

Tu esquisses un sourire, amusée.

\- Donc, tu préfères Watchmen, puis les gens qui pondent des oeufs en vidéo, puis ta copine ?

Il te tire la langue, joueur.

\- Non, tu passes avant les gens qui pondent des oeufs, faut pas abuser...

Tu ouvres la bouche, faussement indignée.

\- Mathieu Sommet !

\- Y/n Y/l/n !

Ton petit ami retiens un sourire, et t'embrasses doucement. Tu réponds au baiser, et l'entraine sur le canapé.

\- Bon, regardons le film que tu préfères à ta petite amie !


	23. LFDVELH 22 (HP)

**Imagine : Harry t'aide à maitriser ton Patronus**

(y/h = your house/ ta maison de Poudlard)

Tu pousses un soupir de frustration, imitant de ta baguette les mouvements montrés par Harry au début de la réunion. Tu n'y arrives pas.

Car oui, tu fais partie de l'AD. Ta meilleure amie t'a convaincue de t'y rendre, après l'une de tes retenues avec Ombrage, votre professeure de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Tu gardes une blessure sur le dos de ta main, où l'on peut distinctement déchiffrer les mots "Je ne dois pas contredire les ordres du gouvernement". Tu sais pertinemment que tes parents enverront une lettre au directeur dès qu'ils verront la blessure, ce qui t'inquiète légèrement.

Tu jettes un coup d'oeil autour de toi. Les autres n'y arrivent pas trop non plus, à priori... Tu observes Neville Londubat tenter de faire un Patronus, et échouer, comme toi.

\- Tu n'y arrives pas, Y/n ?

Tu te tournes vers Harry, que tu n'as pas vu arriver. Rougissante, tu hoches la tête.

\- Oui, je ne dois pas être douée pour ça...

Tu ris, mais le ton n'y est pas.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Y/n, je suis sûr que tu vas y arriver ! Recommence !

Tu soupires, et recommence à agiter ta baguette.

\- Tu as trouvé un bon souvenir ?

Tu hausses les épaules, te mordant la lèvre.

\- Non, pas vraiment...

Tu tritures nerveusement ta cravate aux couleurs de Y/h.

\- Je pense à mes derniers cadeaux de Noël...

\- Et tu as eu la chose dont tu rêves le plus, à Noël ?

Tu secoues la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Pas particulièrement.

\- C'est pour ça que ça ne marche pas ! Les Détraqueurs se servent de tous tes sentiments négatifs. Pour les contrer, il faut que tu penses à quelque chose d'extremement positif... Tu n'as pas un souvenir qui te marquera toujours ? Le meilleur jour de ta vie ?

Tu joues nerveusement avec ta baguette.

\- Non plus.

\- Le premier jour où tu as appris que tu étais une sorcière ?

\- Je viens d'une famille de sorcière, alors ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise...

Tu as beau chercher, tu ne vois pas de souvenir qui pourrait faire l'affaire.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il y a un souvenir en particulier, qui pourrait marcher !

Tu écarquilles les yeux, souriante. Il y a bien quelque chose... Ta Répartition avait été le plus beau jour de ta vie. Sans mentir. Déjà, tu étais extremement fière d'avoir été répartie à Y/h, qui étais la maison que tu convoitais le plus. Tu te concentres, et un mince filet argenté sort de ta baguette. Tu pousses un soupir de mécontentement en voyant qu'il n'a pas pris de forme particulière. A tes côtés, Harry applaudit.

\- Bravo, Y/n ! C'est déjà un bon début !

Tu rougis et le remercie du bout des lèvres. Il te sourit chaleureusement, et te demande doucement de recommencer. Tu obtempères, te concentrant. La forme qui sort de ta baguette n'est toujours pas définie, ce qui te fait soupirer.

\- Tu t'améliores !

Tu esquisses un sourire. Les essais qui suivent ne sont pas plus fructueux. Harry se mord la lèvre, attrapant sa baguette à lui. Il te montre le mouvement en le décomposant, et dit :

\- Tu devrais tenter d'agrandir tes mouvements. Là, tu as l'air toute timide...

La remarque te fait lever un sourcil amusé, mais tu décides de suivre les conseils du Gryffondor. Avant de pousser un cri de joie. Ca a marché ! Un(e) magnifique /ton animal préféré/ sort de ta baguette ! Tu ne peux pas être plus fière de toi. Harry te félicite chaudement, et tu ne peux t'empêcher de le prendre dans tes bras, beaucoup trop heureuse. Il rougit, et tu le lâches quelques secondes après en voyant sa gêne.

\- Je suis fier de toi, Y/n !

Tu souris, et le laisse repartir aider d'autres personnes, jouant avec ton Patronus.


	24. LFDVELH 23 (Marvel)

**Imagine : Te moquer de Bucky avec Tony**

J'espère que cet Imagine plaira à Petit Coconuts, qui est la personne m'en ayant fait la demande :') Ce pauvre Bucky en prend toujours pour son grade dans mes Imagines xD

* * *

Tu es affalée contre Tony dans l'un des canapés du salon. T'ennuyant à mourir, tu le regarde pianoter sur son clavier d'ordinateur depuis quelques minutes. C'est en voyant Bucky arriver dans la pièce, et s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils, que tu sens un sourire vicieux commencer à pointer.

\- Si ce n'est pas le grandiose Soldat de l'Hiver !

La remarque fait sourire Tony, et lever les yeux au ciel à Bucky. Tu cherches quelques secondes quoi ajouter, ravie. Enfin, de l'action !

\- Comment ça va, Bucky ?

Ton ami quitte le programme sur lequel il travaillait pour s'intéresser à l'échange entre Bucky et toi, preuve que les choses ne vont pas tarder à devenir amusante.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux, Y/n ?

Le ton du soldat est extrêmement méfiant. En effet, Clint, Natasha, Tony, et toi, combinez les blagues vaseuses à son égard (et à la prétendue relation qu'il entretiendrait avec Steve. Tu n'y crois pas, mais vous avez réussi à faire douter les fangirls).

\- Rien, je veux juste savoir comment va ma chère amie !

\- TA chère amie ?

Il lève un sourcil, manquant de te faire éclater de rire. C'est Tony qui intervient.

\- Elle se demande comment va La Reine des Neiges.

Vous pouffez tous deux. Bucky triture les bords du canapé.

\- Qui est La Reine Des Neiges ?

Tu écarquilles les yeux en te rendant compte qu'il n'a sans doute jamais vu le Disney devenu culte. Quel outrage !

\- Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de la Reine des Neiges ?

Il secoue la tête de droite à gauche, restant sur ses gardes. Il est vrai que la dernière fois, vous l'aviez aimanté au frigo grâce à un aimant ultra-puissant (Tony était toujours prêt à gaspiller de l'argent pour énerver Bucky.

\- Du coup, si on te parle de Libérée Délivrée, ça ne te dit rien ?

\- Si, tu as chanté cette chanson pendant environ trois mois l'année dernière.

Tu rougis légèrement, faisant pouffer Tony de rire.

\- Bucky, est-ce-que tu sais faire de la neige avec tes mains ?

Il refait un petit "non" de la tête, imperturbable.

\- Est-ce-que tu as plongé le royaume tout entier dans un hiver éternel ?

Ta question fait exploser Tony de rire.

\- Non. Je ne comprends pas tes questions, Y/n.

Tu te mords la lèvre pour ne pas rire, mais peine perdue. Son air désemparé t'amuse beaucoup trop.

\- Sa question est simple. Elle se demande si tu n'as pas sauvé ton royaume grâce au pouvoir de l'amour.

\- Est-ce-que vous pourriez arrêter ?

\- Tu peux nous rendre un petit service, avant ?

Tu lèves un sourcil en entendant la question que pose Tony à Bucky. Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il lui veut, encore ?

\- Je... Ca dépend.

\- Tu peux répeter après moi ?

Tu crois avoir compris, et ne t'étonnes donc pas quand tu entends Tony commencer à prononcer les paroles de la chanson la plus connue du Disney.

\- L'hiver s'installe doucement dans la nuit.

Bucky fronce les sourcils.

\- C'est un poème ?

\- T'occupe, répète juste !

\- L'hiver s'installe doucement dans la nuit.

Tu te mords la lèvre, laissant Tony continuer.

\- La neige est reine, à son tour.

\- La neige est reine, à son t...

\- Mais qu'est-ce-que vous faites ?

Bucky et toi sursautez violemment en entendant la voix de Steve, qui émane du fond de la pièce. Tony se retourne à son tour, imperturbable.

\- On apprend des chansons de la Pop Culture à Bucky.

Tu as pris la voix la plus innocente possible.

\- Ils ont dit que j'étais la Reine des Neiges.

Tony fusille le soldat du regard, murmurant un petit "Cafard !".

\- Putain, Bucky ! tu ne peux t'empêcher de t'écrier.

Steve s'approche de vous, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Langage, Y/n.

Tony replace le col de sa chemise, levant les yeux au ciel.

\- J'avais oublié que Captain nous interdisait de dire des gros mots...

\- Est-ce-que vous pourriez arrêter de le perturber, en tout cas, s'il vous plait ?

Tu ne peux retenir un sourire moqueur.

\- On l'a juste comparé à la Reine Des Neiges.

\- Et bien laissez le tranquille, le pauvre.

Tony lève une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel, l'air exaspéré.

\- Bon, viens Y/n, de toute façon je devais bosser sur ma nouvelle armure...

\- Je te suis !

Vous commencez à quitter la pièce. Mue d'une inspiration soudaine, tu t'arrêtes devant Steve en passant, te hisses sur la pointe des pieds, et lui chuchote à l'oreille :

\- C'est gentil de protéger ta soeur, Anna !


	25. LFDVELH 24 (HP)

Bonjour !

Tout d'abord, désolée ^^' Je publie beaucoup moins qu'avant, et j'essaie de me remettre peu à peu au travail ^^'

Je vous retrouve avec un Imagine Harry Potter, l'idée me trotte dans la tête depuis un petit bout de temps :') Il est assez court, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Passez une bonne journée/soirée !

* * *

 **Imagine : Recouvrir la chambre des jumeaux de photos de Shrek**

C'est en visionnant le résultat des deux heures que tu viens de passer dans la chambre des jumeaux que tu éclates de rire. La chambre de tes amis est littéralement recouverte de photos du héros de ton enfance.

C'est Fred qui a commencé en remplissant tes chaussures de mousse à raser sorcière. Un classique. Ta vengeance fut terrible. Puis, les mauvais coups continuèrent entre vous. George s'ajouta à la partie au bout de la quatrième farce de ta part, un plan contenant une tablette de chocolat, Dumbledore et des preilles à rallonges.

Tu admires ton travail, fière de toi.

Les photos de Shrek ont mis si longtemps à s'imprimer... Ton père a cru halluciner lorsqu'il est tombé sur toi, à deux heures du matin, morte de rire et entourée de représentations de l'ogre. Extrêmement gênant.

Tu tournes sur toi-même, grand sourire aux lèvres.

Molly a mis longtemps avant de te laisser entrer sans les jumeaux. Mais tu lui as expliqué à quel point leurs tours étaient partis loin (en omettant tes propres farces, évidemment !), et elle a fini par accepter.

Tu retiens un sourire en pensant à la tête que fera Fred lorsqu'il ouvrira son cahier de Potions et tombera sur un Shrek collé sur tous les chaudrons dessinés dans le manuel.

Ou bien à ce pauvre George qui va probablement faire une crise cardiaque en voyant l'énorme tête d'ogre se trouvant au dos de son oreiller.

500\. C'est le nombre de Shreks cachés un peu partout dans la chambre des rois de ton école.

\- Y/N !

La voix de l'une des deux victimes de ta farce te fait violemment sursauter. Tu te tournes vers eux, les laissant admirer ton travail. George (tu le reconnais grâce au pull orné d'un F qu'il a échangé avec son frère) écarquille les yeux, arrachant le Shrek collé sur la porte.

\- George !

\- Qui c'est, lui ?

Fred pouffa, dévisageant l'ogre.

\- Je ne veux pas m'avancer, mais cette chose ressemble beaucoup à Ombrage, non ?

Tu éclates de rire, les jumeaux continuant de parcourir leur chambre. Tu en as mis partout. Vraiment. Sur leurs chaussures, sur chacune de leurs plumes, à l'intérieur des emballages de leurs bonbons, dans leurs livres de cours, sur leurs bureaux, et une bonne trentaine dans leurs lits, pour qu'ils soient bien accompagnés durant la nuit.

\- Tu es folle !

\- Oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent.

George pouffa, tripotant machinalement le livre orné d'un Shrek déguisé en princesse.

\- Fred, j'aime beaucoup ce style...

\- Je suis d'accord, George. Pourquoi ne pas garder ces jolies décorations disposées si aimablement par notre adorable Y/N ?

La réflexion te fait éclater de rire. Tu les sais tout à fait capable de cohabiter avec l'habitant des marais, et tu es même presque sûre d'en trouver d'autres lors de votre retour à Poudlard.

\- Oh, cela ne m'étonne pas de vous ! Je suis contente que ça vous fasse aussi plaisir !

\- Cela nous ravit. Je pense qu'on va même te rendre la pareille !

Le ton dangereux prit par George te fait légèrement peur. Les jumeaux sont capables de tout. Tu te mords la lèvre.

\- Non, ça va aller, les gars, pas besoin de me remercier...

\- Oh, ce serait impoli de ne pas te remercier à notre façon, non ?

Tu éclates de rire, croisant les bras.

\- On arrête le concours là ?

Oui, tu es faible. Mais face aux jumeaux, personne ne peut tenir bien longtemps...

\- Oh, Y/N...

George a repris sa voix menaçante qui te fait trembler, et s'approche encore plus de toi pour te chuchoter, avec un petit clin d'oeil qui t'effraie encore plus, le roux étant bien plus grand que toi :

\- Le concours vient juste de commencer...


	26. LFDVELH 25 (Marvel)

Hey, tout le monde ! Oh mon Dieu, ça fait siiiii longtemps que j'avais pas publié ici ! Je suis vraiment désolée, mais je suis incapable de garder une régularité correcte concernant la publication d'une fic, et entre les études et les pannes d'inspiration (que je déteste toujours autant x) ), ça a été un peu galère :')

Merci néanmoins à Petit Coconuts qui a laissé plusieurs reviews, et qui a pris de mes nouvelles pendant ma trèèèèès loooongue absence. C'était adorable et ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir ! D'ailleurs, si des fans de Supernatural lisent cet OS, n'hésitez pas à checker sa page, elle a écrit un super Reader Insert Lucifer x Reader, qui vaut vraiment le détour !

Je ne sais pas quand je publierais de nouveau, mais j'essayerais de ne pas m'absenter pendant trois mois ! *tousse*

Bref, passez tous de supers fêtes !

* * *

Imagine : Etre la soeur de Wanda et Pietro

\- Non, Y/N, il est hors de question que tu fasses aussi partie des Avengers ! Tu es beaucoup trop jeune pour ça !

Tu fais face à ta grande soeur, la fusillant du regard. Elle est totalement injustes avec toi, et tu le sais pertinemment. Wanda a parlé d'une voix douce, et pourtant, son regard est ferme. Elle ne lâchera pas le morceau si facilement.

\- Je n'ai que deux ans de moins que toi. J'ai subi autant de choses que toi. J'ai des pouvoirs, tout comme toi. Alors pourquoi toi et pas moi ?

Tu n'as pas l'assurance de celle que l'on appelle "La Sorcière Rouge". Néanmoins, tes arguments sont valables, et tu croises les bras dans une parfaite imitation de ta soeur.

\- Parce que je suis l'ainée. C'est à moi de te protéger, tout simplement.

\- Wanda, tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de me servir de mes pouvoirs. Je sais les maitriser, autant m'en servir !

Tu fais voler la peluche en forme de chat posée sur ton lit jusqu'à tes mains pour prouver ton argument. Une fois récupéré, tu tritures nerveusement l'objet, tentant de garder contenance.

\- J'ai promis à Pietro de te protéger, et je ne pourrais pas le faire si tu pars en mission, imprudente comme tu es.

La mention de ton frère fait trembler encore plus tes mains, et tu serres le dernier cadeau qu'il t'a donné le plus fort possible. Tes jointures blanchissent, et tu te mords la lèvre.

\- Je suis capable de me défendre, Wan'. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Et puis, de toute façon, tu n'as aucun pouvoir sur moi ! Tony m'a proposé de rejoindre les Avengers, et je compte bien accepter sa proposition !

Tu vois bien que ta grande soeur se rembrunit, mais tu veux vraiment rejoindre les Avengers. Tu as envie d'aider les gens.

\- Je sais bien que tu le veux, Ангелочек, mais il faut que tu restes en dehors de tout ça, c'est vraiment dangereux !

Tu pousses un profond soupir, jetant un regard de détresse à la douce peluche.

\- Mais Wanda, c'est tout aussi dangereux pour toi ! Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu aurais le droit de te mettre en danger et pas moi !

Moue boudeuse, lèvre inférieure tremblante, tu sais comment la faire craquer. Malheureusement, ça ne semble pas fonctionner. Pas aujourd'hui. Tu te lèves, lance la peluche sur ton lit, et t'approche encore plus d'elle. Heureusement, elle est assez petite et tu la domines de quelques centimètres.

\- Non, c'est non, Y/n. Arrête de tenter de m'amadouer.

Tu la fusilles du regard, secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Je ne suis plus une enfant, Wan'. Je ne suis plus une enfant, je suis tout à fait capable de faire mes propres décisions, et je n'ai en aucun cas besoin de ton accord pour rejoindre ou non les Avengers. Je veux les rejoindre, et je les rejoindrais. Désolée si tu n'es pas d'accord, mais c'est ma vie, pas la tienne.

Tu quittes la pièce sans un regard pour elle, la laissant seule, dans ta chambre. Les yeux baissés vers le sol, tu te mords violemment la lèvre et attrape ton manteau. C'est officiel, c'est décidé, ça y est.

Tu es une Avenger.


	27. LFDVELH 26 (SLG)

Bonjour, tout le monde !

(Je tiens juste à préciser que pour une fois, je n'ai pas mis 4 ans entre la publication de deux Imagines, et j'en suis plutôt fière xD)

Bref, je vous retrouve avec un Imagine sur SLG, en espèrant qu'il vous plaira !

D'ailleurs, si vous appréciez la Web-Série, j'ai écris quelques OS dessus, n'hésitez pas à aller les voir :') Ah, et dites moi également si vous aimeriez des Imagines sur l'un des sketchs du Curry Club ! Si oui, quel sketch ? Une idée d'Imagine ? :)

Je vous laisse à votre lecture :')

* * *

\- Y/N ! Tu peux venir voir ? Il a encore emmerdé le gamin !

Tu pousses un petit soupir, posant doucement la tasse (ta série préférée) sur ton bureau. Le Patron est un crétin, doublé d'un vicieux pervers. Il est également lunatique, moqueur, méchant, et carnassier.

Mais, pire que tout, le Patron est dangereux.

Alors, quand tes colocataires, Mathieu Sommet et toutes ses personnalités, ont appris que tu pouvais aisément calmer le Patron, tu es devenue une sainte à leurs yeux.

\- J'arrive ! tu réponds à Mathieu, attrapant une veste en jean qui traine sur ton bureau.

Tu sors de ta chambre, ferme la veste, et arrive au salon pour faire face à un Mathieu aux yeux plus cernés que jamais. Tu retiens un petit soupir. Est-ce-qu'un jour, il apprendra à aller dormir de son plein gré au lieu de tomber de fatigue tous les trois jours ?

\- Il est dans la chambre du Geek ?

\- Oui, et le Panda n'arrive pas à le faire partir, tu peux t'en charger ?

Tu hoches la têter avec un petit sourire. Ce qui t'attristes, c'est que le Patron n'arrête pas d'embêter le Geek, attendant avec impatience le moment où tu seras incapable d'aller sauver ce dernier.

\- Bien sûr, Math ! Va dormir, s'il te plait !

\- Non, j'ai un montage de vidéo qui...

La remarque te fait pousser un petit soupir, mais tu acquiesces. De toute façon, Mathieu ne t'obéira pas. Cet homme est totalement incapable de se débrouiller seul.

\- Bon, on attendra que tu meures de fatigue sur le canapé pour que le Panda te porte jusqu'à ta chambre, comme d'hab...

\- Y/N !

La voix du Geek crie ton nom, et tu fais un petit sourire d'excuse à Mathieu avant de te ruer d'un pas vif vers la pièce servant de chambre/salle de jeux au gamer. La porte n'est pas verrouillée, pour une fois, et tu entres donc facilement dans la chambre.

\- Patron, je te jure que si tu t'en prends au Geek, je balance tes infos à la mafia russe !

Il se fige. Evidemment, il t'a entendue arriver. Le Patron est un prédateur, et comme tous les prédateurs, il a l'oreille fine. Il se tourne vers toi avec les sourcils froncés, le cou d'un Geek terrifié entre les mains.

\- Et tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que j'en suis capable. Deux clics, et ils connaissent la position de tous tes bordels.

Tu remets une mèche de cheveux en place, et il lâche de lui-même le cou du Geek, qui part en pleurant de la pièce. Ne restent que lui et toi. Tu te rapproches dangereusement de lui, remerciant silencieusement toutes ces heures passées à apprendre à maitriser un peu l'informatique, qui te permiront sans doute de garder la vie sauve.

\- Ou je pourrais t'empêcher de faire ça en t'étranglant ici, et maintenant ? Poser mes mains sur ton joli petit cou, et t'empêcher de me nuire ?

C'est à son tour de se rapprocher de toi. Tu lui fais un petit sourire, et n'hésite pas à encore plus s'approcher de lui, alors qu'il approche ses mains autour de ton cou. Il veut jouer avec toi, se sentant beaucoup plus fort.

\- Oh, tu pourrais tout à fait m'étrangler ici. Seulement, voilà, si je meurs, et que mon meilleur ami l'apprend (ce qu'il saura très vite), il publiera la copie de tes informations personnelles sur le net, à la portée de tous. Finis, les trafics de drogue. Finis, les prostituées venues d'un peu partout dans le monde pour ton petit plaisir personnel... Fini, le Patron.

Il fronce les sourcils, mais ne se rapproche plus de toi. Tant mieux, deux centimètres de plus et vous étiez totalement collés l'un à l'autre...

Puis, au bout d'un moment, il esquisse un sourire. Tout aussi pervers et menaçant que d'habitude, mais un sourire quand-même.

\- Bien joué, gamine. T'as pas l'air super dangereuse, mais tu te débrouilles. Tu ferais une bonne traficante de drogue si tu voulais bien te donner un peu de mal...

Tu esquisses un sourire amusé à la tentative de compliment du Patron.

\- Merci, je pense ?

\- Néanmoins, sache qu'un jour, tu ne seras pas là pour défendre le gamin, et ce jour là, je n'hésiterais pas à...

\- Je te coupe tout de suite. S'il arrive quoi que ce soit au Geek, je divulgue tout. Que ce soit de ta faute ou pas. Alors je te conseille vraiment de rester calme et de protéger ta famille.

Il acquiesce.

\- Au fait, comment est-ce-que tu es devenue meilleure amie avec La Vérité ?

Tu souris de nouveau. Non seulement parce qu'il a tenté de faire passer sa gêne en changeant de sujet, une tactique de cour de récré, mais aussi parce qu'il craint La Vérité, le plus grand hackeur de France, qui n'est autre que Dylan, 19 ans, que tu as rencontré au club de lecture de ta mère.

Comme quoi, il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences...


	28. LFDVELH 27 (HP)

Bonjour, tout le monde ! J'espère que l'Imagine d'aujourd'hui vous plaira, j'étais partie pour écrire un Imagine drôle, mais mon côté dramaqueen m'a rattrapée xDD

* * *

 **Imagine : Être la petite soeur de Sirius et la grande soeur de Regulus**

* * *

\- Sirius, putain !

Tu entres dans sa chambre en trombe, ton peigne préféré en main. Ton frère se lève en sursaut, l'air abasourdi.

\- C'est quoi, ça ?

Tu pointes les trois dents cassées au milieu de ton peigne, furieuse. Mais comment est-ce-qu'il a pu casser un peigne en argent ?!

\- C'est un peigne, Y/n.

Il te regarde comme si tu étais stupide, et tu dois siriusement te retenir de lui sauter à la gorge.

\- J'y tenais, c'était un cadeau de Narcissa !

Ton très cher grand-frère éclate d'un rire narquois en te voyant t'énerver. Tu t'approches un peu plus de lui, fronçant les sourcils.

\- En un Reparo, ton peigne n'aura plus rien, alors arrête ton cinéma, un peu...

Tu lèves un sourcil.

\- Ton quoi ?

\- Une expression moldue. Arrête d'en faire tout un drame pour rien, tu es une sorcière ! Répare ton peigne et arrête de me crier dessus !

Tu te mords violemment la lèvre.

\- Non, justement, il s'agit d'un peigne fabriqué par des Gobelins ! S'il est cassé, il n'est pas réparable avec de la magie sorcière ! Et normalement, il est incassable ! Alors pourquoi il est cassé ? Et pourquoi tu me l'as pris, d'abord ?

\- Mais c'est que ça fait beaucoup de questions... Qui te dis que c'est moi, déjà ? Il pourrait avoir été pris par Reg le Parfait, ou par Kreattur ! Tu as demandé à Kreattur s'il n'avait pas pris ton peigne ?

Il essaye de croiser ton regard sans sourire, mais n'y parviens pas. Tu ne peux pas lui faire la tête trop longtemps non plus. Il est peut-être incroyablement égocentrique, un véritable harceleur pour la plupart des Serpentards (notamment ton petit frère), stupide, narcissique au possible, et une drama-queen insupportable, mais il reste ton grand-frère.

\- Sirius, je t'ai demandé combien de fois de ne pas prendre mes affaires ?

\- Une bonne centaine de fois. Depuis le début de la semaine.

La remarque ne te fait pas sourire, et il pousse un petit soupir.

\- Je ne plaisante pas, Sirius, t'es vraiment un crétin !

\- Qu'est-ce-qui se passe, ici ?

Regulus arrive, un livre en main, sourcils froncés. Tu te tournes vers lui, agacée.

\- Ce très cher Sirius a cassé le cadeau de Cissy !

De toutes tes cousines, Andromeda et Narcissa sont tes préférées. Tu n'as pas vraiment le droit de parler de la première, mais la deuxième est adorable et pleine de compassion. Si seulement cet abruti de Lucius Malefoy ne lui tournait pas autour...

\- Sirius, Mère t'a déjà demandé d'arrêter de toucher à nos affaires.

Tu sens l'ainé de la famille se tendre à la remarque du plus jeune.

\- Si par "demandé", tu entends "torturé durant de longues heures pendant que vous jouiez aux parfaits petits tueurs", alors oui, elle me l'a très gentiment demandé, Regulus.

Regulus blanchit d'un coup, comme à chaque fois que Sirius parle des séances de redressement de votre mère.

\- Un problème, petit Serpent ?

Sirius porte le coup de grâce en employant le surnom qu'a donné Bellatrix à Regulus. Tu le fusilles du regard.

\- Sirius, arrête d'accuser Regulus. C'est totalement injuste de l'accuser de quelque chose qu'il ne peut pas contrôler !

\- Oh, pauvre petit Regulus, tu as raison, Y/n ! Pauvre, pauvre petit enfant gâté qui doit voir son frère souffrir ! Je suis le seul membre de la fratrie qui ait un minimum de courage. Vous êtes de vrais petits Serpentards, bravo !

Tu passes une main tremblante dans les cheveux h/c dont ta mère est si fière.

\- On a vu ce que tu subissais tous les jours, Sirius. Ce n'est pas manquer de courage, mais avoir du bon-sens.

\- Oh, et maintenant, Y/N, la petite princesse de la famille s'y met !

Regulus pousse un petit soupir et quitte la chambre de votre frère ainé. Tu ne lui en veux pas, il est jeune et n'a pas à s'occuper de vos disputes.

\- Arrête de faire ça.

Il fait mine de s'étonner, et tu te mords la lèvre pour ne pas le frapper.

\- De quoi ?

\- Nous accuser. Reg et moi. Je sais que tu souffres beaucoup, et que tu nous trouve lâches... Tu as sans doute raison, d'ailleurs. Mais... On a peur, Sirius. On a peur, et on a vu ce qui arrivait aux dissidents de la famille. Je ne pense pas que tous les Moldus soient des erreurs de la nature, ou que les Nés-Moldus valent moins que les sorciers, mais... Regarde toi. Tu arrives à peine à marcher après ce que Papa te fait subir, et tu veux qu'il nous arrive la même chose ?

\- Arrête de te faire passer pour la victime !

Tu fronces les sourcils.

\- Mais c'est ça, le problème, Sirius. Tant qu'on restera sous ce toit, on sera des victimes. Tous les trois. On meurt tous de peur, et on attend tous les trois notre majorité avec impatience. Alors joue les martyrs si tu veux, mais n'entraine pas Regulus dans tes histoires. Il a quatorze ans, merde !

Tu baisses un peu la voix. Après tout, Kreattur, est toujours dans les parages...

\- Tu sais, tu nous manques... J'adorerais trainer avec toi à Poudlard, ou voler avec toi. Ou même pouvoir te faire coucou dans les couloirs, quand tu es avec tes amis...

\- C'est vrai ?

Son ton triste te brise le coeur.

\- Bien sur ! Tu sais, tu restes notre grand-frère, et on t'adore !

\- C'est peut-être ton cas, mais ils ont eu Regulus.

Tu secoues la tête de droite à gauche, posant une main sur son bras.

\- Non, je sais que tu lui manques beaucoup aussi. Essayez de vous parler. Discrètement. Et ne te fais pas remarquer en tentant de provoquer Papa, c'est totalement débile.

Il pousse un petit soupir, et tu souris.

\- Tu es totalement débile, Sirius.

Il écarquille les yeux et ses lèvres se retroussent en un petit sourire en coin.

\- Pardon ? C'est St Mangouste qui se fout de Mme Pomfresh !

Tu lui donnes un petit coup de coude, et souris.

\- Ca m'avait manqué de te parler, Y/N...


	29. Hors sujet

Bonjour ! Petit post rapide pour vous poser une question et vous donner quelques nouvelles !

Déjà, est-ce-que vous préféreriez que je poste mes Imagine sur un recueil par fandom, ou tout regroupé ici, ça va ?

Et ensuite, je compte poster quelques nouveaux Imagine, mais j'attends la réponse pour savoir si je reposte tous les Imagines situés ici dans d'autres "dossiers" fanfiction pour que vous puissiez ne tomber que sur des Imagine vous plaisant :)

Ce post sera sans doute éphémère, j'attends juste les réponses pour poster d'autres Imagines :')

Bonnes vacances à ceux qui en ont ! :D


End file.
